Illusion Hospitaller
by SoWriteIt
Summary: All people have secrets. Some are innocent like having a crush on someone. Others are world changing like you're the missing prince of the kingdom of Mistral. Then there are the ones that if they get out will get you killed or locked up. This story is about one of those secrets that could kill its keeper but it will also change the world.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own rwby. The only thing I are the ocs in this story.**

In the clock tower of Beacon academy there was a man sitting with a troubled look on his face. The man had a light complexion and sharp facial features. His outfit consisted of an unzipped black suit over a buttoned vest and green shirt. He wore black trouser shoes and long dark green pants. He also wore shaded glasses. He had a small purple cross shaped pin on the cowl around his neck. This man was professor Ozpin and he was in a bind. Amber has been assaulted and lost half of her power. To make matters worse she fell in a coma and the identity of the assailant was unknown. Add the pressure of the council of Vale wanting more results against the White Fang and the dust robberies Ozpin was stretched too thin.

'And then there is still Salem to worry about' the headmaster thought. He needed to and someone new because his group was spread thin too. The problem with that was the person needed to be intelligent, strong, and most important trustworthy. The first two points weren't that hard to find but the third one was neigh impossible to get. Ozpin knew only one such person but she was still a wild card.

'Either she will ignore what I say or demands prove which is risky to do in this situation' Ozpin mentally debated. 'Then again she is an open minded person'. The headmaster of Beacon sighed and went to his scroll to make a call. 'I just hope that this won't be a mistake' Ozpin thought.

* * *

Mistral forests where beautiful. Rich vegetation with big trees and branches that are strong enough to support a full grown man so you could avoid the Grimm on the ground. Sitting on a rock in the middle of a clearing was a woman. The woman had pale skin and brown spiky hair that reached to the middle of her back. Her outfit was what almost everyone would find indecent. She wore simple bandages around her c-cup chest with shorts for her legs. The woman most defining part of her was that she had a spiky haired tail. The female was one of the human with animal features. A faunus. The woman was humming a tune when something caught her attention.

"Hey Jaune, you finished with the task I gave you"?

"No just one more round teach." Jaune replied.

"Then hurry up. I have been waiting here for ten minutes already" the woman said. She heard the boy mumble slave driver with brought a smile on her face. Then her scroll went off. The faunus picked it up to answer the call.

"Hello you are connected to the Vacuo police department, how can I help you"?

"Good one Lurmina" the caller spoke.

"Oh hey Ferna, what can I do for you"? Lurmina happily replied.

"Nothing much, I just have a mission for you and your nephew. After that I need you to go to Beacon academy".

"Why? We were in Vale just five days ago".

"I know but Little Ozzie called me to send you to him. Also next time Lurmina, please stop hanging up on your calls".

"Ah but I don't want to talk to Ozpin" Lurmina whined.

"Stop being a little bitch and do what I told you to do. The mission is in Menagerie to kill some Deathstalkers that are being a pain in Ghira's plans to expand further inland" Ferna answered back annoyed.

"Yeah yeah it will be done in a jiffy" Lurmina sigh out.

"Good" Ferna ended the call. Lurmina sigh again. She really didn't want to go to Ozpin. He probably had some annoying request that he could have bothered some random huntsman could do for him, but having Ferna angry at you was pretty much a death sentence. The old hag sank the island of Kurimat with all of Mantle's force still on it during the Great War. One of the reason Mantle agreed so fast to end the war.

'Wait a minute' the Faunus remembered something. 'Maybe I can get somethings out of this situation'.

"I'm done teach what's next"?

"Pack up your stuff Jaune. We got a mission in Menagerie after that we are going to Vale".

"Huh? But we were in Vale just a few days ago. Why go back"? Jaune asked.

"Good to see you don't blindly follow orders little one. Ferna was contacted so it must be important. One more thing before we go" Lurmina replied.

"And that is"?

"If you throw up on me again I will cut your tail off"

Jaune paled. He grabbed his fox tail, hugging it close to his chest. Lurmina smiled. It was great to scare her nephew.

* * *

Lurmina walked through the hallway of Beacon following a Glynda Goodwitch. The women had very light blonde hair tied back in a bun with a curl hanging down the right side of her face. Her eyes are bright green and she wears thin ovular glasses. She has dangling teal earrings that match the hanging pendant on her collar. She wore a white long-sleeved, pleated top that has a wide keyhole neckline and gauntlet cuffs that flare in pleats at the wrist. Her lower body was covered by a black high-waisted pencil skirt with bronze buttons and black-brown stockings. She wore black boots with bronze heels, and a cape that is purple inside and black on the outside. The cut of the cape is stylized to end in flames and arrows, with a row of diamond-shaped bronze beads on the back. Above this line of beads appears an emblem of a tiara that is her personal symbol. Not that it was necessary. She knew where the headmaster office was but it was a formality. That and she had the tendency to wander off when in thought.

"Welcome Lurmina Arc, I hope that the journey was without any problems" she heard someone say. The warrior looked up to see she was already in the office.

"It could have been better but it got me where I need to be. Nice office you got here, really time based" the faunus replied. She took a seat on desk causing Glynda to glare at her. It was so much fun to annoy people who were strict followers of the rules. Ozpin just looked amused. 'Then again, I have never seen him mad before' Lurmina thought.

"So what did you need from me"?

"Well I need your help to protect someone important" the headmaster replied.

"If it is a council member tell them they can shove the CCTS tower up there ass".

"Language Miss Arc" Goodwitch replied with a glare "You are a huntress so act in a proper manner". Lurmina was picking her nose with a bored face causing Glynda's glare to become even harsher.

"Miss Glynda please" Ozpin held his hand up. Glynda gave one last glare to Lurmina before backing off.

"No, It isn't one of the council but someone just as if not more important I need your help to protect". That caught Lumina attention. Someone more important than a council member, well that's rare.

"That's interesting. Tell me, who is this person"?

* * *

"So how did it go auntie"? Jaune asked while passing a plate of smashed potatoes and steak to Lumina who was lying on the table.

"Pretty good actually I got a job at Beacon" Lurmina said lazily poked at the potatoes.

"Wait but what about my training"? Jaune panicked. If his aunt was working for Beacon now then he would lose his teacher. She maybe a little sadistic with training but the payoff was great. 'Well there was that one time in which she dislocated one of my arms, broke the other one and then threw me in a horde of Grimm to learn to reset my arm with just my shoulder muscles while in combat without aura' Jaune thought. 'Still it is good to know how to do it plus it help with pain tolerance and to show that dodging is vital in a fight'.

"Don't worry about that" Lurmina said. "Say do you still want to fulfil your childhood dream"?

"You mean the one where I wanted to become a prince"?

"No plus that would be next to impossible. I mean the one to be a hero".

"Aren't I already one"?

Lurmina laughed. "No you are training to become a hospitaller, those are not heroes".

"They can still become heroes" Jaune argued.

"Yeah they can but for the ones on the receiving end they are seen villains" countered Lurmina.

"Isn't that the case with all heroes"?

Lurmina sighed. "Instead of going in circles I'm just going to say it. I mean the one where you wanted to become a huntsman".

"Oh that one. What about that one"?

"ARGGH"

Jaune screamed. Receiving a glass of water to the face wasn't fun.

"Damn it aunt that could have blinded me".

"Stop being a wimp little one".

"What does that dream have to do with your new job "? Jaune grumbled.

"One of the agreements was that if I would accept the offer the headmaster would let you enter Beacon".

"You're kidding me" Jaune whispered.

Lurmina just smiled. "I am not".

She was suddenly tackled of the table onto the ground.

"You are the best aunt, I love you" Jaune shouted happily while hugging his aunt.

"Oh, having incestuous little one" the aunt teased.

"You just had to ruin it".

They ended the hug and went back to their dinner. Jaune did have a smile on his face.

"Do I have to board this thing"? Jaune lamented. He was really not looking forward to this. With his motion sickness this was going to be one hell of a ride. It was so bad that the moment the ship was of the ground it would kick in.

"Don't be a wimp and just get on the ship. Beside this is the last stop so it won't you won't be on the on the plane for too long".

"Can I-"

"No you cannot climb the cliff" Lurmina said.

"It would be a good training exercise" the young man mumbled.

"True and with your new armour it would be even better" the faunus teacher agreed. "But you are still getting on that plane".

Jaune let out a sigh. He gave a look at his armour. He wore a cyan coloured plate body and legs. The legs have a wicked spike that acted as the poleyn. The vambraces had the same feature. The pauldron has multiple spikes on it so that the shoulder bashes will be devastating. The gauntlets have small nubs on the knuckles for extra punching power. His helmet was in a cylinder shape with small holes where the mouth was and small eye slits. The chest plate back had at the neck area had metal that reach half way to his head to protect the back of his neck. The Arc symbol was on the front. On his hip he had Crocea Mors, a two-handed arming sword whose sheath could transform in to a heater shield for defence. This sword was ancient. Like really ancient. There are rumours that it existed long before Grimm walked Remnant. Most likely not true but what was true is that it was the first shifting weapon that leaded to the creation of hybrid weapons. The forging process was lost long ago. Whoever made Crocea Mors had to been one of, if not the best blacksmith ever to life. The blade never dulled and was unbreakable. Not even Atlas, the leading kingdom in science and development, could recreate it. The sword was a fall back that would never fail to help him in a pinch.

His main weapon dwarfed Crocea Mors. A bearing sword named Grave Officium. The sword had the same colour as his armour. Standing at a height of 7'2 feet or 2.2 metres with a width of 11.8 inches or 30 centimetres, he could hide behind it if he stands sideways and 2 inches or 5 centimetres thick, it was one very heavy monster. The blade width was a bit bigger where it met the guard and in a half circle form with eight finger sized holes in it. The circle end was facing away from the guard. At the pommel was a removable rope attach to which connected the sword with his belt which carried different types of supplies. He carried the sword on his shoulder. To finish his look wore a red hooded cape.

"Well time to face my hell" Jaune sighed out and step on the ship. He turned his head around to give Lurmina one last look.

"Well see you after the initiation".

"Don't go dying on me yet. I still have lots to teach you" Lurmina replied.

Jaune nodded and went straight to the restroom on the ship. He unclipped Grave Officium and let it rest against the wall. Entering one of the stalls he removed his helmet and went on his knees.

"Hello toilet, you and I are going to get to know each other very well at the end of this flight".

 **Author note**

 **Hello readers. SoWriteIt here. Just wanted to add a few things here. I am dyslexic. This means that I have problems with reading and writing. This may have been obvious because some stupid mistakes I will make in this story. If you see any spelling errors in here you are free to tell me about it. If you have critics about how I can improve my writing feel free to tell me about it so I can make the story more enjoyable for you guys.**

 **That was it. I hope you will read the next chapter when it comes.**


	2. Chapter 2

"Urrgh I am never going on one of those death traps again" Jaune moaned. Being stuck on a ship for twenty minutes while vomiting his stomach out, that was truly torture. He would rather fight a massive horde of Grimm with his bare hands then go on a Dust ship again. Sure they would get you to your destination fast and humans are always in a hurry but what about the scenic route? Just take your time and walk somewhere and take in the beauty around you on the way. If the place you need to go is on another continent, take an actual ship and enjoy the sea breeze. There was something about sailing that was calming to Jaune. Like there were no problems in the world and everything was peaceful. But no, humans needed to do everything faster and if you didn't, then you would looked at in a weird way like they have never seen another human before.

'Then there are the Grimm that are everywhere and they sometimes make the scenic route the faster one' Jaune thought with a smile. He finally got of the empty ship to seen Beacon in its full glory. The architecture was amazing giving it a look of a castle but still keeping the feeling of a school. A big plus side for Jaune was there were plenty of open fields and a lot of trees to relax under on a slow day. This place was amazing, it magnificent, it was-

'Is that a girl lying in a crater'? the young man wondered. 'Either that crater was always there or it was recently formed'. He started to walk over to the girl to help her. Like his mother always says strangers are friends you don't know yet or enemies how need a good ass kicking. As he got closer he realised that the girl was younger then he thought.

'Better remove my helmet in case she is frightened by my look' the Hospitaller mentally said while removing his helmet. It happened a lot with little kids. They would be scared by the looks of his armour. But if he took his helmet off he became a cool looking knight in the eyes of the children.

'A little human touch does wonders' Jaune thought. Or face in this case. When he almost reached the young girl he took her appearance in while putting one of the helmets eye hole through the spike on his left leg, so he had a free hand to help the girl up.

The girl had fair skinned with black, neck-length, choppy hair that gradates to dark red at the tips. She wore a long sleeved thick black blouse with a high collar and red trim on the sleeves, a black waist cincher with red lacing up the front, and a black skirt with red trim. She also wore a pair of thick black stockings and black combat boots with red laces, red trim around the top and red soles. She finished her outfit red hooded cloak.

"Do you need any help up"?

* * *

Ruby Rose was not having a good day. When she stopped Roman Torchwick from robbing a Dust store and was told by the headmaster of Beacon, she was so excited. Now she wished it never happened. She didn't want to be special or like her sister would say the "bee's knees". It made her feel uncomfortable. And that is not adding her bone crushing hugs with it. When the ship docked she left her on her own so that she could make new friends. That was a big problem.

She was socially awkward.

Her sister knew that and she still left her behind. She thought the day couldn't possibly get any worse.

Nope.

She tripped over some rich girl luggage. Said girl started to scream about dust and safety. She then sneezed causing a big explosion. The rich girl then got even angrier at her. It wasn't her fault she wasn't even shaking the vial of Dust like a rattler. Then this other girl came and started talked about heiresses, controversial labor and questionable business partners. It was funny to see. When the rich girl walked away frustrated she try to talk other girl only to see her walk away already. She just let herself collapse it to the newly formed crater. Yeah she wasn't have a good day.

"Do you need any help up"? She heard some say.

When she opened her eyes saw a boy with messy blond hair holding his hand out. Her attention was quickly drawn to the amazing looking armour and gigantic sword. She jumped up and got closer to the boy.

"Oh your armour looks awesome what is it made off? Is it the sword made from the same material? Did you make them yourself"? Ruby rapid fired while fawning over the armour. When she went to take a look at the back of the armour two things caught her attention. First thing was the red cape he wore.

'Red capes rules' Ruby cheered in her mind.

The second thing captivated her.

Blond brushy fox tail.

*SQUEEL*

The young huntress in training lunged at the tail.

"IT IS SO FLUFFY"! Ruby cried out happily while hugging the tail and burrowing her face in it.

"Well you are one exited little girl" she heard.

Ruby froze. She looked up to see the boy look down on her with an amusing smile on his face. She quickly jumped of his tail with a bright blush on her face.

"I AM SORRY" she squeaked out. The boy just chuckled causing her embarrassment to rise making her to hide in her hood.

"Don't worry about it" the boy said. "There was no harm done. I'm Jaune".

"Ruby" she whispered.

"So Ruby" Jaune began "to answer your questions it is made of the same metal named randite and no I had it commissioned".

"Randite"? Ruby sounded confused. She had never had of randite before. "What is that"? she asked while coming out of her hood, her embarrassment forgotten.

"It is a metal with is four times as strong as mithril but twice as heavy as steel" Jaune replied. "Its weight makes it less desirable than mithril and it can only be found on the continent Duri".

"Wait you are from Duri"?

"Yes more specifically the kingdom of Zannost".

"Wow" Ruby said in wonder. The kingdom of Zannost was the fifth kingdom of Remnant. The people of Zannost showed the world that with sheer tenacity it was possible to create settlements in places with no natural barriers. How they did it was sadly unknown because of the Great War and a disturbing incident when the war was at its end with Mistral that could have reignited it anew. Zannost answer to it was to give the finger to the Vytal pact and the other kingdoms. It closed it borders and killed anyone how tried to sneak in regardless of the persons status. Mistral, Vacuo and the newly formed Atlas couldn't care less about the situation. Vale on the other hand tried and is still trying form a stable bond with Zannost. The reason why was because it was the closest kingdom, so if there was a worst case scenario help would be there with in two hours. The relationship between the kingdoms was shaky at best but thanks to Ozpin and his ability to keep a cool head every situation, there was some good progress.

"So Ruby where are you from"? Jaune asked as he started walking.

"I am for Patch" the little reaper said while catching up to the knight.

"Never been there before".

"Oh it is a great place. Lots of space with few Grimm".

The two teenagers kept talking while walking around. They were talking about where they lived, favourite colour, what Grimm they had slain to what comic was the best. While it seemed normal, to anyone who knew the two would be amazed. Ruby had trouble talking to new people and Jaune rather not start a conversation with strangers unless it was to annoy them. Even with friends he rather listen to them then actively talk to them. Not that he disliked talking but he like peace and quiet more.

"So the reason why I didn't see you on the ship was because you were barfing in the toilet" Ruby snickered out.

"All I am saying is that motion sickness is a much more common problem than people let on" Jaune replied annoyed.

"Sorry but how did you get here if you barely hold on a thirty minute ride"? ruby asked.

"I just took a boat".

"But they take way longer".

"So what, I don't get sick on a boat and I like taking the scenic route". Jaune said. "Beside you are not so good with Dust".

"Hey, that explosion was an accident" Ruby said back.

"Well I am going to be popular because my name is short, sweet, rolls off the tongue and the ladies love it"Jaune said confident.

"Do they"? Ruby said sceptical.

"They will"Jaune replied nervously. "Well, I hope they will. I mean, my mom always that, uh, never mind" The faunus finished of weakly.

Ruby just giggled. He could be a real dork sometimes. You just would not except that from the way his armour looked like.

"So what weapon do you have"? Jaune asked.

"Oh I got Crescent Rose" Ruby happily said while pulling out her weapon.

"That is one good looking scythe" Jaune whistled out.

"It is also a customizable, high impact velocity sniper rifle" said Ruby proudly.

"So it is also a gun".

"Yup".

"Nice, so what about close quarter combat"? Jaune asked.

"Uhm my scythe"? Ruby answered unsure.

"What I mean when your enemy is right in your face. A scythe of no use if your opponent inside your guard" Jaune replied.

"Well the same could be said about your great sword" Ruby shot back.

"One, it is a bearing sword and two I got Crocea Mors for that plus I got a neat trick with Grave Officium if I want to" Jaune said.

"Wait that small sword is Crocea Mors"?

"The one and only".

"Oh MY GOSH that sword is what made hybrid weapon exist in the first place" Ruby screamed. "Can I hold it please" while doing have a puppy dog look on her face. She has suddenly drawn in to a hug.

"Oh you are so adorable" said Jaune.

"urgh Please let me go".

"Sorry" Jaune said. "And here you go" while handing Ruby Crocea Mors. Ruby's eyes seemed shine like stars as she held the sword.

"Hey wait, where are we"? Ruby said while looking around,

"That is easy, the place we need to go is that way " Jaune said while pointing at one of the buildings.

"Then why are we here"? Ruby panicked. What if they were late?

"I just took the scenic way" Jaune shrugged his shoulders.

"We might be late. Come on lets hurry" Ruby dashed away.

Jaune blinked his eyes. He then started to chuckle while grabbing his helmet to put it back on.

"She took Crocea Mors with her" Jaune mumbled to himself.

He started to walk in the direction Ruby just dashed off to.

"She really needs to slow down otherwise she will miss a lot in her life".

* * *

Ruby flew the auditorium in. The little reaper looked around quickly to see if she missed anything important. When it she came to the conclusion she hadn't she let out a breath of relieve. When young girl went to wipe some sweat from her forehead she notices that she still had Crocea Mors in her hand. She quickly turned around to look for Jaune to give his sword back when she heard someone shout her name. The young huntress turned again to see who called her. "Over here! I saved you a spot"!

The girl was a fair-skinned young girl with lilac eyes and bright golden hair worn loose that fades to pale gold at the tips with a cowlick sticking out at the top. She wore a tan jacket that shows her lower stomach, with golden brown piping and short, puffy sleeves with black cuffs that feature two gold buttons. Underneath this she wears a low cut yellow crop top with an emblem on the left breast in black. The girl also wore a brown belt covered by a pleated brown piece of material reaching from hip to hip around the back of her waist, with her emblem emblazoned on the right-most pleat in gold. Underneath this is a longer, white, asymmetrical piece of material reaching to her knee on the right side, as well as a pair of black mini-shorts. She had knee-high boots and orange over-the-knee socks, with the right sock pushed down just below the knee. A lavender bandana is tied around her left knee. An orange infinity scarf and black fingerless gloves complete her outfit.

It was her sister Yang. Ruby looked down at the sword before going to her sister.' I will find him after the ceremony' Ruby thought. When Ruby got closer Yang took notice of the sword.

"So what with the sword Rubes"? The blonde asked.

"Oh it is Jaune's sword. I accidently took it with me when rushed over here". Ruby replied.

"Who is Jaune? New friend of yours"?

Ruby expression turned sour.

"He found me after you ditched me and I exploded" Ruby said angry.

"Yikes. Meltdown already"?

"No I literally exploded a hole in front of the school and there was some fire and I think some ice" Ruby said while looking thoughtfull.

"Are you being sarcastic"? Yang said with in a teasing tone.

Ruby scoffed.

"I wish. I tripped over some crabby girl's luggage. And then she yelled at me and then I sneezed and exploded. She then started to yell again and I felt really, really bad and I just wanted her to stop yelling at me"

"You"! The sudden loud voice startled Ruby causing her to jump into her sister. Lucky for her Yang caught her before she fell to the ground.

"Oh god, it is happening again"! Ruby sounded scared.

"You are lucky we were not blown off the side of the cliff"! The girl yelled. The girl was a pale skinned young girl with pale blue eyes and long white hair pulled back into an off-center bun tail and pinned with an icicle shaped tiara. A crooked scar runs vertically down her left eye.

She wore a thigh-length strapless dress with a faint color gradation from white to pale blue at the hem. A small piece of black lace sits in the front of her neckline and the hem of the dress is scalloped and stitched to resemble snowflakes, with layers of white tulle under the skirt. Over this she wore a bell sleeved bolero with the same color gradation as her dress from shoulder to wrist, lined in red and with a ruffled collar. On the back of the bolero was snowflake crest.

She also wore a small apple pendant on a silver chain and thin, rectangular silver earrings. Her boots are white, wedged heeled and higher at the back than the front. They have a small silver decoration across the top of the foot and are lined in red. A thin white sash is tied around her waist with a pouch attached to the back.

"Oh my god, you really exploded" Yang deadpanned.

"It was an accident" Ruby said as her sister put her down. Suddenly a folder was thrusted in her face.

"What is this"? Ruby asked.

"The Schnee Dust Company is not responsible for any injuries or damages sustained while operating a Schnee Dust Company product. Alttough not mandatory, the Schnee Family highly encourages their customers to read and familiarize themselves with this easy to follow guide to Dust application and practice in the field" The white haired girl rapidly said. Ruby could only say one thing.

"Uh"?

Yup, that is the only way correct way to answers that.

"You really want to start to making things up to me"? The girl asked.

"Absolutely"

"Read this and don't ever speak to me again"

"Look it sounds like you got off on the wrong foot" Yang intervened. "Why don't you just start over and try to be friends"?

"Great idea Yang" Ruby sounded a lot happier now. She held her hand out towards the fellow student.

"Hello Weiss. I'm Ruby" The young huntress begun. "Want to hang? We can go shopping for school supplies".

"Yeah and can go paint our nails, try on clothes or talk about cute boys like tall, green and muscle over there" The now named Weiss sarcastically said while pointing at a random person.

"Wow really"? Ruby clearly didn't hear it. Weiss just deadpanned and said no. This caused Ruby to deflate in sadness. Before the situation could get worse, an off sounded microphone went off. The whole auditorium went silent and focuses their attention on the stage. The headmaster was there with the headmistress. It looked like professor Ozpin was going to say the opening speech.

"I'll keep this brief. You have travelled here today in search of knowledge. To hone your craft and acquire new skills. And when you have finished, you plan to dedicate your life to the protection of the people. But I look amongst you and all I see is wasted energy in need of purpose, direction. You assume knowledge will free you of this but your time at this school will prove that knowledge can only carry you so far. It is up to you to take the first step". The young huntsmen and huntresses had looks of confusion, anger or dismissal. As Ozpin was walking of the stage the headmistress took over.

"You will gather in the ballroom tonight. Tomorrow your initiation begins. Be ready. You're dismissed".

"He seemed kind of off" Yang sounded a bit confused.

"It's almost like he wasn't even there" Ruby replied to her sister. Weiss mentally agreed with them but saw no more reason to stay. She left to familiarise the school. This left the sisters alone.

"Come on Ruby, let's find the cafeteria. I'm kind of hungry at the moment" The blonde said while walking to the exist. Ruby went to follow her sister when a hand landed on her shoulder.

"Before you go can I have my sword back"?

Ruby turn around. She saw that a cyan coloured knight was the one holding her shoulder.

"Jaune"! The red reaper shouted "Sorry I was just scared that I was going to be late so I just" Ruby was cut off by Jaune, who put a finger on her lips.

"Easy there Ruby" The armoured teen said "I understand". The knight grabbed Crocea Mors and put it back on his belt.

"So Ruby" Ruby heard her sister begin. "This is this Jaune fellow".

"Hmm, who are you"? Jaune asked the fellow blonde.

"Well Jaune I'm Yang, Ruby's older sister. I hear form her that you helped her when she exploded, so thank you for helping her" Yang said. Suddenly she started to grin. "You sure were her knight in shining armour".

"YANG"! Ruby started to hit her sister with her fists. It didn't do much as Yang was just laughing while weakly defending herself. Jaune was just standing there like a statue. What neither of the girls knew was that he was smiling. Jaune thought that the pun was bad but it was funny all the same. When Yang put Ruby in a headlock he decided to intervene.

"How is hungry? If we have to pay then it is my treat".

"Ho, already asking us? You sure are bold" Yang teased. Ruby face just lit up as she hid in her hood. This time it was Jaune who blushed, not that they could see it. He shrugged his shoulders.

"It sure would be nice".

Yang started to laugh again while Ruby hid deeper in her hood.

* * *

"So the initiation is to fling the students into the forest, find a partner how is determent by first eye contact, then find a relic and bring it back. Is there anything else I need to know"? Lurmina sat in Ozpin's office. They were going over what she needed to do at the initiation.

"No that's everything. Just don't intervene no matter what happens. We won't cuddle our students. They need to understand that help, sadly, won't always come on time and have to rely on their own skills to survive" Ozpin said.

"Say can the initiation still be change"? lurmina asked. Glynda and Ozpin looked at each other. Ozpin turned back to the fox Faunus.

"That's depends on what you have in mind Miss Lurmina".

"Well, if we are going to make the students rely on their combat skills, why not also on their survival skills"? Ozpin pondered on it. While it would be more dangerous, the idea had merit in it. It would surely root out the weaker students the death toll would be far greater as well.

"That idea is far too dangerous for the students" Glynda said angry "It is far from what they are able to achieve as they are now".

"Then I guess this generation is weaker than the previous one" Lurmina shrugged "If it is too great a risk then make the stay in the forest an option that they can refuse. And as reward for the one that decide to stay that they have priority to get into the school".

"You have brought something up that might be better than what we have now. Still, it is better if we discuss it with the others teachers" Ozpin decided.

It looks like the initiation might be different then other years.

* * *

It was night time. The students were in the ballroom find a place to sleep, getting to know one other, fooling around or already asleep. Tomorrow was the big day so it was to no one's surprise. Ruby was writing something when Yang crash down next to her.

"It's like a big slumber party".

"I don't think dad would approve of all the boys though" Ruby replied.

"I know I do" Yang said while letting a purr out. There were plenty of boys half naked around flexing, wrestling each other or trying pick up some of the girls there.

"Yang, how could you? After one date and you're already searching for another man. Was I not good enough for you"? Jaune's voice came for behind Yang.

"Don't worry foxy, I'm just getting so-" Yang turned around only for the words to die in her mouth. She heard Ruby giggling next to her. There stood Jaune flexing like a pro bodybuilder.

In a bunny onesie.

A fox faunus in a bunny onesie.

What the fuck…

"I see that I left you speechless. I knew that I looked good in these" Jaune said while still flexing.

"Jaune what are you wearing" yang said but it was clear that her brain hadn't caught up yet.

"An onesie" Jaune said. Yang gave a slight disgusted look.

"Hey I will have you known that it is very comfortable" Jaune said while pointing his finger at Yang. "Anyway I just came over to goodnight before I go asleep". Jaune heard the girls say goodnight back as he when back to his sleeping place in one of the corners. Placing his back against the wall he closed his eyes he was quick to fall asleep.

"OH NOT YOU AGAIN"!

'Someone is going to get hurt' Jaune thought. He looked around to find the source to bring it future pain. He finally found that it was from Ruby, Yang, a white haired girl, and a long black haired girl. She had a large ribbon ribbon on her head and it looks like that she was going to sleep with it on.

'Faunus in disguise' The sleepy fox thought absentminded as he made his way over. The girls didn't even notice him except for the fellow Faunus when he stood behind Ruby. He put his arms around Yang and the white haired girl shoulders and pulled them in.

"Listen girls" Jaune began with startled the girls "I know you sure have a lot to gossip about but please, do it tomorrow. People are sleeping right now". Ruby and Yang looked sheepish while the white haired girl huffed and looked away. But even in his tired state he could see that she was embarrassed. The black haired one looked in approval.

"Heh heh, sorry Jaune. We will be quiet now" Ruby said.

"That's all I'm asking" Jaune tiredly replied. He went back to his corner and quickly fell back to sleep.

This time he didn't wake up till it was morning.


	3. Chapter 3

Today was the most important day for the soon to be hunters and huntresses. The initiation was today and everyone was full of energy. Some were nervous, others were full of confidence. With one hour left the teenagers were gearing up for the test of their lives. Friends were discussing how to locate each other while some were forming teams with strangers.

"I know! We will make some sort of signal! Like a distress signal! A secret signal so we can find each other in the forest. Can you imitate a sloth?" The girl that was talking had short orange hair and turquoise eyes. Her clothing was a mix and match of some sort, with different colors and themes. She wore a collared black vest that ends at her waist. Under the vest are two layers of clothing, colored red and light-blue respectively. She also wore a white sleeveless top that forms a tiny heart shape between her cleavage and collarbone, with a white detached sleeve on each arm. She wore matching fingerless gloves on each hand. She sports a pink skirt that starts at the waist and ends mid-thigh. Her shoes are a mix of pink and white with pink laces, displaying her emblem on their soles. She also wore armour that begins in the middle of the shoulder and neck and ends by the waist. The boy she was talking to had long black hair tied into a ponytail that ends midway down his back. There was a magenta streak on the left side of his hair. His eyes match the streak in his hair. He wore a dark green, diagonally-buttoned, long-sleeved tailcoat that is red on the inside, with black and gold trimming and pink cuffs. The trimming goes down the right side of his torso and forms a black collar. He wore a black, long-sleeved shirt beneath the suit, and light-tan pants with black shoes.

"Nora?" the boy said.

"Yes Ren"? The now identified girl replied back.

"I don't think sloths make a lot of noise"

"That's why it's perfect! No one will suspect we're working together"

"Come on Nora, let's go" Ren said clearly amused.

"But not together together" As the two of them walked out.

"I wonder what those two so worked up about" Ruby asked to her sister confused

"Probably about some strategy they came up with. So you seem awfully chipper this morning"

"Yep. No more awkward small talk or getting to know stuff. Today I get to let my sweetheart do the talking" Ruby said while hugging her weapon.

"Well remember Ruby, you're not the only one going though initiation. If you want to grow up, you're going to have to meet new people and learn to work together" Yang said.

"Ugh you sound like dad" Ruby complained. "Okay first of all what does meeting people have to do with fighting? And secondly, I don't need people to help me grow up. I drink milk"

"But what about when we form teams"? Yang asked.

"I don't know , I'll just be on your team or something"

"Maybe you should try being on someone else's team" The blonde teenager said nervously while playing with her hair.

"My dearest sister Yang, are you implying that you do not wish to be on the same team as me" Ruby asked angry.

"What? No! Of course I do. I just thought, I don't know, maybe it would help you break out of your shell" Yang tried to calm her sister down.

"What the, I don't need to break out of my shell, that's absolutely ridiculous"! Ruby shouted. Suddenly a hand landed on Ruby's head. She turned her head to see Jaune in his armour without the helmet.

"Someone is energetic today" Jaune said with a smile. "But I would try to keep it in check if I were you. So what ridiculous"?

"Yang telling me to break out of my shell" Ruby replied annoyed while pushing Jaune's hand of her head.

"I'm just worried about you Ruby" Yang said in a soft tone

"Better get used to it little one" Said Jaune "cause you're going to hear this for the rest of your life"

"What you're an expert in this foxy"? Yang asked while crossing her arms.

"Well I got seven sisters so yeah I got some experience" Ruby's face turned to one of terror. She mumbled seven Yangs like it was a great horror.

"Hey I'm not that bad"Yang's face was clearly one of irritation. Jaune took this as a sign to leave before her attention was aimed at him. That and he still needed the rest of his gear. As he went to his locker he saw that the white haired girl talking to red haired girl. The girl wore her red hair in a waist-length ponytail, curled slightly into a loose ringlet. She wore light-green eyeshadow around the far upper corners of her green eyes. She was tall and quite muscular compared to most of the other girls at Beacon. As a top she wore a brown overbust corset with a vertical strip of lighter brown in the centre. Additionally she wore an elastic, black, A-line miniskirt and brown opera-length gloves on both arms. She wore a red, ankle-length sash that wrapped around her skirt. As for accessories, there was a small circular bronze plate by her right hip opposite two pouches with both connected to a belt. The plate bore a shield and spear emblem. Underneath her hair, she wore a brown circlet adorned with a pair of small, green, teardrop-shaped emeralds on thin chains. She also sported a large bronze gorget around her neck, and a bronze bracelet on the upper half of her left arm. The girl wore armour, with many of the students didn't. She had elaborate bronze greaves that started below her mid-thigh before continuing downwards into her boots, as well as a pair of cuisses that began mid-thigh and ended slightly above her knees. She was also equipped with a bronze bracer. Her high-heeled boots were brown with bronze trim, matching her skirt and sleeves and reaching up to mid-calf. But something didn't quite make sense with the build of here gear. Maybe he would ask her about it as he went towards them.

* * *

"So Pyrrha, have you given any thought to whose team you would like to be on? I'm sure everyone must be eager to unite with such strong well known individual, such as yourself" Weiss asked the red haired girl.

"I'm not quite sure. I was planning on letting the chips fall where they may" Pyrrha replied.

"Well I was thinking maybe we could be on a team together"

"Well that sounds grand" The way Pyrrha said it was a little forced but Weiss didn't hear it. With her back turned it looked like some evil plan of hers was coming to fruition.

"That quite the evil look you got there" a voice spoke next to Weiss startling her. She turned to see that it was the faunus from last night. She quickly regained her posture even if it was a bit more defensive.

"You again"?

"Sorry about last night. I was kind of grumpy about being woken up" Jaune said while giving a small bow. Weiss blinked. She hadn't expected that. She was more prepared for being insulted which would lead to putting the animal in his place.

"Oh uhm, sure it was no issue" Her posture didn't relax though. The last time that a Schnee relax next to a faunus he got himself killed.

That person was her uncle.

"Thanks but could you move please? The rest of my gear is still there" Jaune said while pointing behind Weiss.

"Sure. Go ahead"

As Jaune went to grab his gear Weiss noticed that he completely ignored Pyrrha. Pyrrha, the four year reigning champion of the Mistral Regional Tournament. That would not do.

"You know, it's rude to ignore someone right next to you"

"Hmm" Jaune looked at Weiss who pointed at Pyrrha. "Oh sorry Miss, that was rude of me. Let me introduce myself. The name is Jaune Arc. Short, sweat and the ladies love it" Weiss looked shocked at how he introduces himself while Pyrrha giggled a bit.

"Nice to meet you Jaune"

"Nice to meet you too Pyrrha" It was like he doesn't recognize who is talking to, Weiss thought with disbelief.

"Jaune is it" Weiss said while coming in between the two "Do you have any idea who you are talking to"?

"Nope, not a clue" Jaune's face was blank.

"This is Pyrrha" Weiss said as she pointed in at the red haired girl.

"Hello again" Pyrrha said with a wave, one that Jaune returned with one of his one and a smile.

"Pyrrha graduated top of her class at Sanctum" Jaune eyes widened considerably. Looks like he was just a little slow on the up take.

"Wait, you're a shrine maiden"?

"No it a combat school for future huntsmen" or he was just an idiot. Pyrrha on the other hand was trying to hold back her laughter.

"Oh" Jaune face fell back into a deadpan. Weiss was getting a little annoyed by this.

"She's won the Mistral Regional Tournament four years in a row. A new record" Jaune just tilted his head to the side.

"The what"?

Weiss exploded.

"She's on the front of every Pumpkin Pete's Marshmallow flakes box"! Weiss said with a restrained anger while flailing her arms around.

"Still don't know who she is" Weiss just froze. Pyrrha started laughing. The way Jaune answered and his facial expressions were just too funny. Jaune just look confused. Was it something he said?

"How do you not know who she is?! Did you live under a rock or something"?

"Well I did live the past five years in the wilds so knowing who is famous is useless information" The fox faunus said while putting his helmet on. It suddenly made sense to Weiss.

"So you now understand why don't know her" Jaune said bending his back a little so he had his face in front of Weiss.

"Woah, that to close. Pyrrha a little help please?" Weiss backed a little of. Pyrrha grabbed her javelin to throw it at Jaune's cape to pin him against the wall. What happened shocked both Weiss and Pyrrha. As the javelin closed in Jaune's tail suddenly lashed out and knocked it straight into one of the pillars in the room, burying it halve way through. Pyrrha looked shocked at what just happened and Weiss was shell shocked. Jaune just turned his head to what he had just done. He went to the weapon and pulled it with one hand out.

"Sorry about that" The young huntsmen said while handing the weapon back to Pyrrha, who absentminded to it back.

"Well good luck at the initiation" Jaune said as he grabbed Grave Officium and Crocea Mors and walked out of the room. Pyrrha just stared at his back. That display sparked something with she hadn't felt in a long time.

Yeah she found her partner.

* * *

"For years you have trained to become warriors and today, your abilities will be evaluated in the Emerald forest" The headmaster said.

"Now I'm sure many of you have heard rumours about the assignment of teams. Well allow us to put an end to your confusion. Each of you will be given teammates, today" Glynda followed up.

"These teammates will be with you for the rest of your time here at Beacon. So it is in your best interest to be paired with someone with whom you can work well with. Now that being said, the first person you make eye contact with after landing will be your partner for the next four years" Ozpin said.

"What"!? Ruby shouted. It sounded like her world came crumbling down.

"After you've partnered up" Ozpin continued as if nothing happened "Make your way to the northern end of the forest. You will meet opposition along the way. Do not hesitate to destroy everything in your path or you will die. You will be monitored and graded for the duration of your initiation but our instructors will not intervene. You will find an abandoned temple at the end of the path containing several relics. Each pair must choose one and return to the top of the cliff. We will regard that item, as well as your standing, and grade you appropriately. Are there any questions"? Ozpin finished.

"Yes sir, I have one" a female voice spoke.

"And what will that be Ms Schnee"? The headmaster asked.

"When we exited the locker room we were given this torch thing. What's its purpose"? Weiss asked.

"Ah, that would be a distress beacon. You see this initiation will have a little extra part then the previous ones". Ozpin clarified. The students looked up. Something new?

"You see this part is not mandatory but if you do, it will get you extra credits. This part is quite simple. Spend the night in the forest. The beacon is for when you are attacked during the night and think you're not able to handle it. Simply press the button and the signal will be sent to all of Beacon's staff. There is no shame in using it. The points you will receive will stop the moment the signal goes off. Now any more questions"? The students remained silent.

"Good. Now take your positions" The students took their positions and one by one were launched into the air.

The initiation had begun.

* * *

 **Hello everyone. I hope that you had a fantastic holiday and happy New Year. I was planning to do the initiation in this chapter as well but it been a busy month. I will try to get the next chapter out faster but I can't make any promises about that. Anyway see you in the next chapter.**


	4. Chapter 4

As Jaune flew through the air, multiple thoughts were going through his mind. A landing strategy was not one of them however. He already had one that he had used plenty of times with one hundred percent success rate. It was to simply crash through everything till he came to a stop. It was simple, it was ingenious, it was-

Stupid and reckless.

Jaune held Grave Officium in front him with the flat side facing the incoming trees. The young huntsman ploughed right through the trees like they were made of glass. When Jaune finally hit the ground he created a small crater. He was quick to stand up and held his sword at the ready for any incoming Grimm. When none came he rested his sword on his shoulder and looked around to find the highest tree to use as a viewing point. Failing to find one he started to walk in a random direction while looking around for something. After sometime Jaune sighed and swung his weapon at a low hanging branch. He removed all the smaller side branches and leaves till he had a relative straight stick.

Suddenly he grabbed Grave Officium and swung it with one hand behind him. A Beowolf that tried to sneak up on him was cut in half from its mouth till half way its back. Jaune spunned on his the balls of his foot while standing up till he face the rest of the pack. When Jaune counted twelve Beowolfs he smiled. This was going to be too easy. He took a deep breath and roared at the Grimm. The Grimm roared back and charged at him all at ones. Jaune swung Grave Officium ones more to behead four of the wolfs while grabbing Crocea Mors with his left hand and used it to cut one more Beowolf down. He quickly backpedalled to buy himself some time to swing Grave Officium again. While he could swing Grave Officium with one hand it took some time to stop the blade because of its sheer weight and to momentum it generated to get another swing in. When one of the Grimm lunged at his throat he head butted it right in the snout breaking it. He then thrusted Crocea Mors into its chest. He swung Grave Officium back and took another three down. This time he spun with the momentum to the right in a full spin take two more out. He threw Crocea Mors at the last one but missed it barely so he brought Grave Officium above his head and slammed it down on the Grimm cleaving it clean in half. He gave the area a quick look to see if more Grimm had arrived. The only new arrival was Pyrrha who was holding Crocea Mors.

"That was impressive" Pyrrha said while walking over and handed Jaune his sword back. Jaune put it back in its sheath.

"Thank but it would have been better if I had hit the last one"

"Maybe you should invest in throwing knifes. It would be a lot easier and would allow you to keep your sword near" Jaune pondered on that. It was a pretty good idea. Jaune walked back to where he dropped his stick. Pyrrha gave Jaune a strange look.

"Uhm Jaune, what's up with that stick"?

"This is my compass" Pyrrha looked confused. How could a stick be a compass?

"Come on partner, let's find that relic"

* * *

As Pyrrha and Jaune walked through the forest with relative ease, just a few Grimm here and there, the two walked in silence. Pyrrha wanted to break it but didn't know how.

"So I didn't catch where you're from" Pyrrha clumsy began.

"Oh I'm from Zannost" Pyrrha suddenly felt empty. Everyone knew about the thick tension between Zannost and Mistral. Her partner was probably just being polite and out of fighting situations didn't want to talk to her.

"Is there something wrong"? Jaune was suddenly in front of her.

"Ah, no it's nothing" Pyrrha replied. She was a little surprised that Jaune was suddenly in front of her. I didn't even notice him moving Pyrrha thought to herself.

"Is it because I'm from Zannost"? Pyrrha just looked away. Jaune sighed and removed his helmet.

"Pyrrha look at me" Jaune ordered. Pyrrha looked back only to see piercing blue eyes. She blushed a little bit.

"Where you the one who caused the incident"? Jaune asked. The red head shook her head negative. The Faunus gave her a big goofy smile. Pyrrha's blush got a little worse." Then there is nothing to worry about. Just because we are from two kingdoms that hate each other, doesn't mean that we have to hate one other" Jaune moved back and put his helmet back on."beside it would be immature to hate you just because you were born in Mistral". Pyrrha stared at Jaune for a while till she gave a smile that her sponsors would love to have on their products.

"Oh can I ask you something"?

"Sure, what is it"? Pyrrha replied.

"What's up with your outfit"? Jaune asked. Pyrrha blinked.

"What do you mean by that"?

"Well it because you got armoured greaves and vambrace but then you got this leather piece for your torso. Add that you don't have cuisses or rerebrace I find it a weird combination. At least you got a head piece" Jaune said while poking the corset and taping the circlet.

"But my sponsors said it was great" Pyrrha replied confused.

"Wait, you're a model as well as a champion"?

"That right" Jaune deadpanned at the answer.

"Suddenly everything makes sense" Jaune said. Pyrrha gave a confused sound. "Pyrrha your outfit is a mixture of a models clothing and a warrior's armour. This means that while it looks good on tv and for photoshoots, it's pretty much useless in a really fight".

"But I have been in fights before" Pyrrha argued.

"True but you fights got a name in Duri" Jaune shot back. "Safe fighting. And what it means is that even if you fight there is a safety net. You aren't allowed to do blows that would kill someone on purpose and the match stops when one of the fighters aura drops to fifteen percent or lower".

"But that is the standard for every tournament" Pyrrha said "They are there so that the chance of death is as low as possible".

Jaune nodded "True but as a future huntress this will hurt you even if you don't realize it. Huntsman and huntresses are meant to protect humanity. Sadly that isn't always the Grimm. Sometimes it's humans that are the threat. By not allowing killing blows you will not use them, even if they can change the flow of a fight. Doesn't matter if they miss or are blocked. By choosing to not use them can even disrupt your fight momentum". Pyrrha looked very uncomfortable. Jaune caught on this.

"Anyway your outfit is good for tournament but maybe get a new one for in the field. Plus you have four years to learn how fight without them" Jaune said "Anyway, let focus on finding that temple. Oh and do you want to do the second part of the initiation"?

"Hmm I don't really mind" Pyrrha said. "Do you want to do it"?

"Well yeah but if we are going to do that, I need to tell you about my semblance".

"Why that"?

"Well it may affect you especially if we are going to camp in a Grimm infected forest".

"Ok so what is your semblance"?

"I call it oathbreaker" Jaune began "What it does is that if you run away in battle with me in the area it will cause you to freeze up for one minute. At night people are more likely to run away than at daytime".

Pyrrha blinked. That was an unusual semblance. "So if I need to run away with you to prevent that"?

Jaune smiled. "Nope. It works on me as well. So if we encounter Grimm at night we need to fight them".

Pyrrha nodded. She understood now why he told her his semblance. One minute was more than enough time for the Grimm to kill you even with aura. Suddenly gunfire was heard.

"It seems our comrades have encountered the enemy"

"And it looks like someone set the forest on fire" Jaune replied as he saw smoke rising in the distant. The two huntsman continued their track towards the temple. As they walked they stumbled upon a cave.

"You think this is it"? Pyrrha asked. Jaune pointed next to the cave entrance.

"No I think this is the home of a Deathstalker" Next to the entrance was a painting of humans fighting a giant scorpion.

"Let's move on Pyrrha"

"We're not going to fight it"? Pyrrha asked.

"No, if we go in there, my fighting ability to fight would decrease. Add my semblance with it would be a death wish. Plus we don't know how big it is" The two went back to finding the temple. Finally they found the temple. They were, however, not the first one to find the temple.

"Hey foxy" Yang said.

"Hi Yang, so this is your partner"?

"Yup her name is Blake, my sassy partner" Yang replied with a grin. The now named Blake rolled her eyes.

"Heads up"! Someone said. It was weird because the voice was coming from above. Everyone looked up to see Ruby falling towards them. Jaune took two steps back and dropped his sword and caught Ruby.

"Hi Ruby" Jaune said like it was a normal thing to caught people from the sky.

"Hey Jaune" Ruby said with a smile. "Thanks for the catch"

"No problem" Jaune replied as he set her down

"Yeehaw" A girl with orange hair yelled while riding on an Ursa. The Ursa collapsed throwing the girl of its back.

"Aww it's broken" The girl said. From behind the now dead Ursa a black haired boy came, clearly exhausted.

"Nora, please. Don't do that again" The boy said. But when he stood up the girl had vanished. He then spotted her at the ruins singing about queen of the castle.

"NORA" It seems like the boy patience had run out.

"Coming Ren" The girl said as she hopped over.

"Did that girl just ride in on an Ursa"? Blake asked.

"She sure energetic" Pyrrha said unsure.

"Wait a minute, Ruby how did you fall from the sky"? Jaune asked the red reaper. Ruby pointed back at the sky. As the boy and the girl from before join them they all looked up to see Weiss clinging onto a talon of a giant Nevermore.

"How could you leave me"?! Weiss screamed.

"I said jump"

"She's gonna fall" Blake said.

"She'll be fine" Ruby said back.

"She's falling" The boy named Ren said. Jaune sighed as he walked seven paces. He held his arms out and caught Weiss.

"Let me guess, not your idea"? Jaune asked Weiss.

"Hrmph of course not"

"The Nevermore is coming back" Yang said.

"Everyone shoot the bird" Jaune said. "We got enough people here to take it down plus that Nevermore isn't going to leave us alone". The Hunters started shooting the giant Grimm. The Grimm stood no chance against the barrage that the Hunters unleashed. When it hit the ground Jaune rushed in split the Grimm's head in two.

"That was easier than I expected" Yang said.

"Well it had little to no armour" The fox faunus said as he went back to the temple and picking a golden rook.

"So, who of you guys are going to camp in the woods"? Jaune asked.

"Oh Ren can we? We can have a campfire and tell scary story"

"Sure"

"Blake what about you"? Yang asked her partner.

"Sure we probably do it easy" Blake replied.

"Looks like we're in Foxy"

"Weiss Weiss can we join can we"?

"No" Weiss said" I rather get to back to Beacon and get this over with".

"Uhm, Weiss you do know that the initiation last two days now, right"? Jaune asked.

"Are you insulting my intelligent" Weiss said angry "Of course I know that"

"Well if you go to Beacon you are going to spend a whole doing nothing cause you're not a student yet so you probably are not allowed to use their facilities" Jaune reasoned. Weiss thought about it. That could be true. Letting unregistered people used the resources of Beacon would be irresponsible. Plus she really didn't want to admit it but she had little experiences with camping she could use this to learn while not having to admit that she would have no idea how to survive in the wild.

"Fine" Weiss signed.

"Yea let find us some water" Ruby cheered. She almost sped off but Yang grabbed her cape.

'Easy there little sis" Yang said amused "Let's not split up to find you".

"Anyway I never got you twos name" Jaune said "Mine is Jaune Arc.

"Nora Valkyrie"

"Lie Ren"

* * *

 **Hi everyone. SoWriteIt here. I stop here because I couldn't write the whole initiation this month. It was busier than I expected. I stop here because it felt more natural then at other segments. Plus more of the world will be revealed in the next part of the story and I didn't want to ruin that by rushing it. I will try to get the next part out before February ends.**


	5. Chapter 5

As the students tracked through the forest they came across little opposition for the Grimm. The few that they came across where swiftly dealt with. When they came across a small stream Jaune told the rest to stop.

"This is a good place to set up camp"

"That's nice Foxy but we don't have any camping gear" Yang said.

"We don't need any camping gear, we will make our own shelter" Jaune replied. The other hunters look at each other. While some of them had a few lessons of survival at their combat school, they all were all with camping gear. The blonde fox saw this and sighed.

"Ok then" Jaune began "Let's start with food. Does anyone know how to find food in the woods"?

"Ren and I can do that" Nora said excited. Ren simply nodded.

"That's good" Jaune nodded back "You two will find us some food in the forest. If you encounter Grimm that are too hard to win against, Nora shoot a grenade in the air. In fact everyone that goes in there should do the same thing".

"You got it boss man" Nora was already running back into the woods. Ren ran after her to catch up.

"Now Yang, Ruby and Pyrrha, your job is to find as much logs as you can of all sizes. If you girls find any pine tree, cut off a few branches". The girls nodded and went to do their task. Jaune turned to Blake next.

"Blake, see if you can catch some fish if there are any. I will come to help after I assign Weiss what to do". Blake nodded with an eager look in her eyes. 'She is way too obvious'. "Ok Weiss, your job is not really needed but it will safe us some time tomorrow". Weiss looked very annoyed by this. She didn't like doing things that were meaningless.

"And that would be"?

"Making a compass" Weiss just raise an eyebrow. That was it? She knew how to do that.

"Can't you do it yourself"? Weiss began "Just rub a magnet against a needle and got your compass and I'm pretty confident that you know how to make a puddle". Jaune drew Crocea Mors and grabbed the stick he was carrying and started to make one end into a point.

"I don't have a magnet" Jaune continued to sharpen the stick. "Then how do you expect me to make a compass"?

"With this" Jaune held his now pointed stick at Weiss. The heiress just looked back, unimpressed.

"Are you an idiot"?

"Nope" Jaune thrusted the stick straight into the ground. "It's called the shadow-stick method. Its use the sun to determent West and East by the shadow the sun cast". Jaune placed a rock at the end of the sticks shadow. "This is your West point. After fifteen minutes you mark the next end of the shadow. Do that for about an hour, then place a second stick over the rocks and you will know which way is North, South, East and West".

Weiss looked sceptic. "Are you sure it's accurate"? While she was impressed with the method, she didn't trust something some primitive. Jaune smile at the heiress. "Weiss, if you do this method correct it is even more accurate than a compass made by Atlas".

"How"?! Weiss demanded. The Faunus shrugs his shoulders. "You're going to have to ask my teacher. She knows the ins and outs of this method. She teaches here so you can ask her whenever you like".

"So you asked me to do it because it needs to be perfect".

"No. While true that you need to be precise with this method, we just need to know the cardinal directions for if we wake up and don't know which way South is". Jaune looked at the white haired girl. "You actually have tree tasks. First is to make the compass. Second is to look out for Grimm. And your last task is more to do that you just easy to spot. Our fellow hunters need to find where our spot is and if you are there it's much easier to see. Plus you don't look like you got the strength drag heavy logs across the forest".

"Fine" Weiss signed. She went to the compass in making while keeping an eye out for Grimm.

* * *

As Blake and Jaune were catching fish, Blake had little success. Her weapon wasn't made to catch fish and she didn't have a fishing rod. She looked at the fox Faunus only to see him standing in the water, bent over and completely motionless. "What are you doing"? She asked. "Luring fish in" came back the reply. She nodded. Fish were naturally drawn to dark places.

"You need my help to catch them"? The disguised Faunus asked. "No need to" Jaune suddenly swung his left arm hard through the water, launching a few fish onto the bank of the river. Jaune quickly took his helmet off as he rushed to the shore. He grabbed the fish and put them in his helmet. Placing the helmet upside down, the blonde went back into the river just to do the same thing again. The splash had alerted Weiss but she quick went back to her duty. Silence returned back to the camp. This continued for some time till Ruby, Yang and Pyrrha came back with a lot of logs and, surprisingly, a few young dead trees.

"Hey Jaune we're back. We stumbled upon these dead trees so we took it with us" Ruby said happily.

"Thank you Ruby" Jaune replied. "I forgot to tell that I needed those as well". Jaune took the threes from Yang and started to cut off the branches. "Say Jaune, why do you need young trees"? Pyrrha asked.

"It's going to be the support beam that the rest of the structure is going to use" The blonde Faunus said as he started to wedge one between two trees. At one point he even started to hang one it. The tree didn't budge.

"Oh that's looks like fun" Nora commented, having just arrived with Ren. They had collection of berries and nuts. Jaune spotted a few Morels as well. "Looks like dinner is going to taste good" Jaune said. Ren nodded. "So that is going to be the base of our sleeping place"?

"Yup" Jaune then called Weiss and Blake over. He explained that he was going to show how to build the hut so that when finished the rest could build one to save some time. He started with adding two other trees. He wedged them between the first tree and into the ground. He pushed hard on them to test the strength. The fame held firm. He then grabbed two large sticks around the same length and rammed them into the ground. He told the rest of the gang that in would be the entrance. He added a stick from the other side to hold the sticks where they were. He then laid sticks of appropriate length at a slight incline against the framework. When he was done it looked like a primitive hut. He then started to throw debris from the floor over the hut saying it would insulate it. When he was done with that, he picked up the pine branches, that Pyrrha had taken with her and add them over the hut. He laid the rest of them on the floor inside the hut that would act as an improvised bed. The whole process took about twenty minutes.

"So that's done" Jaune said while clapping his hands clean of filth.

"Are you sure it's stable"? Weiss asked. While she had seen the Faunus hang and push the hut, it still didn't very strong.

"Ren can you climb on top of it and start to jump on top of it"? The blonde asked. The dark haired male looked unsure but still he climbed onto the hut and started jumping. The hut stood once again stood firm. Jaune then asked what his weight was.

"71 kilos"

Jaune turned to Weiss. "Will that answer your question"? Weiss nodded. "Ok everyone back to work. Nora, go with Ruby and the rest. After you come back, you and Weiss will build the next one. Ren you're in charge of making the food". As everyone went back to what they were doing Jaune called Pyrrha back.

"Sorry about that but could I have your sash"? The fox Faunus asked. "I will pay you back. I just need a piece of cloth". Pyrrha just smiled. "Sure, here you go but what are you going to use it for"?

"You will see" Was the vague reply. When Pyrrha caught up to the rest, she was asked where her sash as.

Needless to say Yang was having a blast.

* * *

When evening came around, the group of teenagers sat around a campfire. They had finished building the other huts, gathered lots firewood and enough food. They had enjoyed the meal from wooden bowls.

Yes, bowls.

The blonde Faunus had made bowls from a three he had chopped down. He had burned a hole in the pieces of wood, then cleaned them with water and scrubbed the leftover charcoal with Pyrrha's sash. It made life a bit easier. They talk about what they would expect at Beacon or just simply had some small talk. When night came Jaune had offered to keep watch till morning but was met with stiff resistance. Working together for halve a day to get a roof above their heads, enjoying a meal they had made and earned brought people together. Weiss would have the first shift, followed by Ren, Blake, Jaune, Yang and then Pyrrha. Nora and Ruby weren't chosen because Ruby was the youngest of them and was already falling asleep. Nora wasn't very good at staying still and quiet at the same time. So the rest went to sleep, hoping that no Grimm would find them.

If they knew was would find their camp, they would've wished it was that the Grimm had found them.

* * *

Jaune's eyes flew open. He quickly grabbed Crocea Mors but didn't unsheathe it. He searched for his phone to see what time it was. It was five to one am. Perfect excuses to walk outside his hut without saying some lame excuse like I need to pee. When he got out he saw an almost asleep Blake. He walked over to her but was loud enough for her to hear him so he wouldn't be startled. He told her it was his shift. She thanked him and went to her hut and promptly fell asleep. When Jaune was sure she was asleep, he snapped his head to face the forest. His eyes became slits while two fox ears sprung from his head. His tail split into three. Jaune wasn't a fox Faunus.

He was a kitsune.

The reason he his real from show was because he felt a sinister present and moments later someone trying to put a spell on him. He was now looking the thing straight in the eye. The creature looked like a skeleton and was covered in a green slimy substance. The lower half of the skeleton was missing but it stood at two meters in length, the slime strong enough for it to use it as legs.

It was an abyssal spectre.

Jaune grabbed his bearing sword and slipped into his battle stand. One of his tails tips lit up in blue flames. He wouldn't attack it because his semblance would fuck him over if he couldn't fight it off. If it would attack him, he would simply stall until Lurmina came to investigate why he was spiking his energy signature up.

* * *

The spectre looked at the kitsune. He had thought it was a Faunus. He was more than willing to attack the fox spirit, for the reward would be great. That was till he saw the number of tails. That meant it was still a young one, he could beat it with relative ease. Sadly it also meant another thing.

There was and adult kitsune around.

While he was strong, he was nowhere near strong enough to take an adult on. It was also clear that negotiations were of the table if the aggressive, if the stance of the young one was anything to go by.

So he left.

There were still enough Grimm around to feed on.

* * *

Jaune let out a sign of relieve out when it spectre was gone and Lurmina had arrived. He told her what had happen. She told him she would keep an eye out for it. Just because it was scary looking didn't mean it couldn't be smart. If it was smart, maybe it could be made to go to Zannost, where it go live in peace. Maybe even start a family. If it was vengefully, she would kill it. When Lurmina left and Yang woke up for her shift, he still didn't fell back asleep.

He stayed awake so that no other monster would sneak up on them.

When dawn came, the hunters in training quickly left camp so that they could have a nice shower. But they first had to wait the ceremony was done.

"Russel Thrush, Cardin Winchester, Dove Bronzewing and Sky Lark". Opzin said. The four of you retrieved the black bishop pieces. Form this day forward, you will work together as team Cardinal, led by Cardin Winchester". As the team left the stage Ozpin continued with the ceremony. "Jaune Arc, Pyrrha Nikos, Lie Ren and Nora Valkyrie. The four of you retrieved the white rook pieces. Form this day forward, you will work together as team Juniper, led by Jaune Arc". Jaune put his fist against his chest as a form of salute. "And Finally, Weiss Schnee, Ruby Rose, Blake belladonna and Yang Xiao Long. The four of you retrieved the white knight pieces. Form this day forward, you will work together as team Ruby, led by Ruby Rose". That caused a number of reactions. One of them being Yang hugging her sister.

"Things are looks up to be an interesting year" Ozpin said to himself.

* * *

 **Hello there. SoWriteIt here. This took way longer than I had planned. Having to help organize a wedding takes way more than I thought. And there is another one coming as well. It's like the whole family wants get married. Nothing wrong with that but in mean that chapters might delayed.**


	6. Chapter 6

"Before you all leave there is one more point to address" Ozpin spoke again. The student's attention was again focused on the headmaster.

"We have a new professor at Beacon" Ozpin begun "Miss Lurmina could you step forward"? The brunette walked onto the stage. She was wearing a short sleeved white t-shirt and jeans. She didn't come over as a professor but as your average civilian. "Miss Lurmina will be teaching you the subject survival. She will also be the mentor of the first year students. If you have a problem or concern that you can solve with your teammates, you can come to her. The rest of professors are also willing to help if asked. That is all. You may go to your dorms".

The students went their own way, leaving the auditorium for their dorms. They were drained and smelled of sweat. A shower and a bed seemed like heaven to the students. Team RWBY and JNPR walked down the hallway to their dorms.

"Man I sure am going to take a long shower" Yang said "I can't believe how dirty I feel by just sleeping one day in that forest".

"I agree" Weiss said" A shower sounds heavenly".

When the teams reached their dorms, which were opposite to each other, they agreed to meet up with each other in four hours. This gave them enough time to clean up and decorate their rooms. When team JNPR opened the door, they were greeted with a plain room which held four beds and desk with a single door to the bathroom. The team heard a click all of a sudden followed by the running of water. They looked at one other only to realise that Jaune was missing. They looked back at the door to find his armour stacked next to it.

"Wow" Nora was amazed" Our fearless leader sure is fast". Ren just hoped Jaune just wanted to get clean fast. He really didn't want a second Nora. Pyrrha was trying to figure out how the blonde did that and not alerting anyone. Ten minutes later Jaune in just a towel on.

"Hey they got towels ready for us" Jaune said as went to his suitcase. As he got his stuff out the rest of JNPR just stared. Jaune's body was fit. His muscles were slightly bulging but still lean. His legs were well-defined and he sported a six pack. That wasn't the reason they stared at him. Across the Kitsune in hiding chest was a massive scar. It ran for his right shoulder to the left side of his stomach. It only got worse when his back was turned to them. An identical scar was on his back indicating that whatever it was that gave Jaune this scar had cut him from his shoulder down to his stomach. It took the kitsune a short while to realise that it was too quiet. He turned to see the varied faces of his team. Nora was staring with wide eyes and a hung jaw. Ren had his eyebrows raised up and looked slightly green. Probably imaging how it looked when it was inflicted. Pyrrha had her hands covering her mouth and had tears in her eyes.

"Is there something wrong"? Jaune asked.

"Jaune what happened to you" Pyrrha was horrified.

Jaune blinked. "I took a shower and got wet".

"She means how did you get that scar" Ren pointed out.

"Oh that" Jaune began "I got way to arrogant and went looking for someone I should have avoided at all cost".

"Wait, that was done by a person and not a Grimm" Nora asked.

The blonde nodded. "Yup his name is Mordrambor Chernobog and he isn't the most mental healthy of person. In fact the guy is obsessed with the emotion despair. He loves to inflict it to other people. He even introduces himself before attacking his victims. Actually I want you guys to promise me to run if you ever come across him. Don't stop till you find a veteran huntsman". Jaune finished with a serious expression on his face. The rest of the team was silence again. This person sounded like a truly twisted person.

"So we can let the huntsman take care of him" Nora said, trying to light up the mood. It didn't work.

"No, it's to take Mordrambor's attention of you and let the huntsman take your place". The mood got dark ones again. Jaune continued. "Even veteran hunters have no chance against him. He is that powerfull. Even Lurmina won't stand a chance".

"Then how did you survive"? The question came from Ren. He had a point. If even veterans hunters had no chance then how was Jaune standing there.

Jaune sighed. "Lurmina got me out of there. How I don't know. Mordrambor probably let her escape with me so my family feel more despair with the doctors trying to keep me alive. Nothing sucks more than watching a loved one fighting for his life and there is nothing you can do to help. It's only because of sheer luck and lots of experiment treatments that I am alive today". Pyrrha tears where now falling freely. Nora endless energy had disappeared. Even Ren looked even more tired than normal.

"I can safely say that we will keep our distance from this person" Ren began "But we need to know how he looks like to have an edge against him".

"Sure" Jaune agreed "He is a black haired Fox Faunus with a clean shaved face. His hair reaches to his shoulders and his Faunus trait is a black fox tail. His weapon that he uses is a staff".

"So that was what almost killed you" Ren said "That scar is too small to be done by a sword".

"Yup it was the worse pain I have felt in my life". Jaune suddenly felt someone hug him. Looking down he saw it was Pyrrha. She was crying on his shoulder and hugging him like he would vanish if she let go.

"I so sorry" Pyrrha hiccupped.

Jaune just stared at her. He then smiled softly and returned the hug. "There is no need to be sorry Pyrrha. The whole situation wasn't all that bad".

"How" Pyrrha yelled looking him in the eyes "Jaune you almost died. How can it not be all that bad"?

"Because I have learned to appreciate the smaller things in live. To live life to the fullest and live with no regrets". Pyrrha looked at him a little longer till she rested her head against his chest.

"Idiot" Pyrrha mumbled. Jaune just kept smiling.

"Psht Ren you think they are together together"? Nora not so quite whispered.

"Maybe" Pyrrha looked at them confused. She then fiercely blushed, realizing that she was hugging a practically naked Jaune. She dashed to the bathroom and locked it. JNR just looked at the door.

"Well" Jaune started "I don't think she is going to use a lot of hot water". Nora burst out laughing while Ren shock his head in amusement. The mood was light again.

* * *

A while later JNPR was relaxing in one of the lounges. Nora was telling one of her epic stories which Ren kept correcting her. Jaune was listening with rapt attention. Pyrrha just looked amused. They were waiting for team RWBY. It didn't take long before they were alerted that they had arrived.

"Ha Ha Foxy what are you wearing"? Yang laughed. Ruby was giggling while Blake just had an eyebrow raised. Weiss looked like she couldn't grasp what she was seeing. Jaune clothes were simple jeans with a grey jacket and t-shirt. While pretty normal the t-shirt was a little different. It was pink and had two white rabbits cuddling each other. Jaune looked confused.

"Clothes"?

"I can't believe you would wear that" Yang smiled in amusement.

"Hey I like this t-shirt so back off"

"It got cute little bunnies on it" Ruby shouted with glee.

The blonde kitsune just shrugged. "Eh there is nothing wrong with bunnies".

"Ironic coming from a fox Faunus" Yang said.

"Wow a blonde girl that knows fun outside of having sex" Jaune countered. It was dead silence. Yang looked pretty angry.

"Take that back" She look ready to murder her fellow blonde. Jaune waved some Lien at her.

"Is this enough for an hour"?

"That's it"! Yang tackled Jaune off the bean bag and they started to wrestle. Nora started to cheer her leader on. Pyrrha looked like she wanted to intervene but didn't know how. Weiss sighed and whispered blonde idiots. The rest look at the two blondes wrestle. Yang almost had Jaune in a headlock. Jaune prevented it by having one of his arms near his head.

"Take it back Jaune" Yang shouted "You can't win".

"Take it easy Yang" Jaune said "No need to get yangry" Yang snorted, losing her concentration. Jaune quickly got out of the headlock and throw her of. He got behind Yang and wrap his arms her waist while trapping her arms there to. He lifted her up as he got up in a sitting position. He placed her down on between his legs and wrapped his legs around hers. He then pressed his back against her back and placed his head right next to hers so that she couldn't head-butt him. She tried to struggle free but she had no leverage to break free. Yang soon stopped struggling while breathing hard.

"Looks like I win" Jaune said rather smugly. Yang turned her head and glared at the kitsune.

"You cheated" The blonde human exclaimed.

"It's not my fault that you started laughing" Jaune said with a smile. Yang tried to keep glaring at Jaune but it was slowly turning into a pout.

"Woho fearless leader won" Nora cheered "Pay up Ruby".

"Yaaang how could you lose" Ruby whined. She was sure that her sister would win.

"Only because Foxy cheated"

"I call it a distraction"

"Whatever you say Foxy" Yang said "Now can you let me go"?

"Hmm" Jaune pondered. While he could do that this situation was going to be a rare one. Jaune grinned al of a sudden scaring Yang a little.

"Uhm Jaune what are you thinking" Yang asked. Right now she couldn't do anything. If he was thinking of something that would be embarrassing she would be at his complete mercy.

"Ruby" Jaune began. Ruby looked at him curiously. "You want to take revenge at Yang for losing"? Ruby perked up and smile at Yang. Her smile seemed a little of. When she started to wiggle her fingers Yang realized what she was planning and started to struggle hard.

"No wait Ruby" Was all that Yang could get out before Ruby descended on her. It was then that the rest of the gang learned that Yang was ticklish.

* * *

Yang was sitting on one of the couches with her arms crossed, glaring at Jaune and Ruby. Jaune took it in strides. Ruby however was hiding behind Jaune using him as a living shield. The rest of the group looked on with amusement.

Yes. Even Blake and Weiss.

"I will get back at you two" Yang grumbled.

"I look forward to it firecracker" Jaune replied.

"Oh already got a nickname for me" Yang grinned. Looks like she is back in a good mood. Jaune grinned back.

"If you guys are done flirting" Blake started "What are we going to do? We just agreed to meet but we haven't said anything after that".

"I agree" Weiss piped in. "It's is pointless to sit here and do nothing for hours".

"You haven't hanged out allot have you princess"? Yang asked.

"It's Heiress and no I don't have time to wasted doing nothing"

"Weiss" Yang whispered "Don't worry. I will show you how to have fun. Leave it to me". Yang said as she hugged the white haired girl.

"I do know how to have fun" Weiss howled out "And release me"!

"Well" Jaune ignored the two girls "I was planning to go to Vale to buy me some throwing knifes and a scroll". Ruby zipped in front of the Kitsune.

"You're taking me with you" Ruby demanded. Jaune nodded. He didn't expected that.

"Wait you don't have a scroll"? Pyrrha asked. Everyone was now looking at Jaune like he was an abnormality. Which he was being one of the supernatural species but that's beside the point.

"Yes" Jaune simply stated.

"How" Weiss yelled "How can you not have a scroll? It basically a necessary nowadays". Jaune fished in his pocket and pulled out a rectangle shape device. It looked like a scroll but it was clear that it was it wasn't.

"I got smartphone not a scroll" Jaune said "It's basically a scroll from Duri but it can't connect with the CCT since it wasn't designed for that". The rest of the gang looked with intrigue at the small device. While seeing a scroll wasn't special, this was like they were looking at a small glimpse of a different world.

"If this thing can't connect with the CCT, then what does it uses"? Nora asked.

"It uses the internet" Jaune answered "Which is basically the same concept as the CCT but vastly different".

"How so"? Weiss asked excited. Who could blame her? Everyone would be excited learning about a new world.

"One minute" Jaune said as he started using the device. "It is kinda hard to explain it ah there we go. Right here it is. The internet is the system of interconnected computer networks that use the Internet protocol suite (TCP/IP) to link devices worldwide. It is a network of networks that consists of private, public, academic, business, and government networks of local to global scope, linked by a broad array of electronic, wireless, and optical networking technologies. The internet carries a vast range of information resources and services, such as the inter-linked hypertext documents and applications of the World Wide Web (WWW), electronic mail, telephony, and file sharing". Jaune look up to see confused faces. "You guys didn't understand that, did you"?

"Not really, Nope, Not a clue, Kind of but I am still confused" RWBY answered. NPR was no better. Jaune signed.

"Look I will give you guys my phone on the bullhead if you want to read it because it is way too long to read it for you" Jaune said while dragging a finger across the screen, showing how long the page was. It was ridiculously long. The group went to the docks to catch to bullhead to Vale. When the boarded the ship Jaune handed his phone to Weiss and went to grab the thrash can, drawing weird looks from the rest of them.

It quickly became clear to why, followed by the cries of disgust.

* * *

When the bullhead landed Jaune flew out of the ship. The rest of the gang quickly follow with the rest of the passengers. The stench that came for the bullhead was awfull.

"Fresh air" Ruby cheered while taking deep breathes.

"Yesh Foxy" Yang began "I think a better nickname would be vomit boy".

"You ok Jaune"? Pyrrha asked from a safe distance. She didn't want to be puked under.

"Yeah I am ok now" Jaune said as he popped a peppermint in his mouth.

"That was terrible" Blake said looking a little green.

"Awful ride aside" Weiss began "Here your phone back".

"Thanks"

The trip to the weapon shop was quite eventful, as in trying to keep Ruby for going completely nuts while she was there. Jaune brought a few knifes to test if they were any good. If they were he would come back to buy more. The group was now walking to an electronic store to buy a store.

"I still believe you should have brought those other knifes" Ruby pouted.

"What's the point of have a transforming throwing knife"? Jaune asked.

"It would have been cooler"

"I want practicality not thrash that looks cool"

"Quit your pointless argument we are here" Weiss effectively silenced them. As they went inside the guy behind the counter perked up when he saw Pyrrha. That look went away when he noticed Jaune's tail. He kept his mouth shut however. It wouldn't be good to get the invincible girl leave his store angry. That would hurt sales. As they brought a scroll and left the store Jaune couldn't resist sending a smug smile at the owner. He wasn't pleased by that. Before they went back to Beacon, Weiss demanded that they would get Jaune some motion sickness pills. Everyone immediately agreed on that. They didn't want to sit in that smell again.

"Wait those things exists"? Jaune asked.

"Of course they exists"

"Weiss you're an angel" Jaune cried "Let me hug you".

"Don't you dare hug, you reek of vomit"!

The growls of Nora's stomach that it was time for dinner which was quite the challenge to find a place everyone could agree on. It was Yang that knew a place that everyone would be happy with and would serve Jaune.

After that the teams went back the Beacon. When they were back it was getting dark so the teams went back to their dorms. It wouldn't do to be late for their first day of class. That and they needed to be rested to face their greatest challenge yet.

Professor Port lessons.


	7. Chapter 7

Lurmina was walking through the Emerald forest. The moon was giving enough light for her to navigate in the dark. The walk was uneventful, a Beowolf here an Ursa there but no site of the creature she was looking for.

'Another failed night' the brown haired fox thought. She was looking for the abyssal spectre. Sadly tracking a ghost was hard on its own. Even if this kind reeks like a dumpsite. That and it made itself harder to find by eating Grimm and those don't leave clues behind. Still she needed to find the spectre before one the students ran into it. They had no chance against an abyssal spectre. Plus if it started to devour humans it would create massive amounts of panic.

'Looks like this is going to be a week of sleepless nights' Lurmina thought as she pinched the bridge of her nose. She turned on her heel and went back to Beacon.

She still needed to prepare her lessons.

* * *

"It's morning it's morning" Nora sang. Jaune put his pillow over his head it was too early for this. Ren manage to get up but that was lethargic. The champion just groaned and rolled away from the sound. While Pyrrha also got up, Jaune stubbornly refused to get out of bed. He even rolled up in his blanket when Nora tried to remove them.

"Ok Jauney you asked for it" Nora said. She then proceeded to throw his bed on its side. Jaune groaned as he felt face first on the floor. He grumbled about no respect as he went to the bathroom. When he came out his tail was one fuzzy mess which caused Nora to laugh. Pyrrha and Ren were highly amused. It just looked ridiculous.

"So Ren" Jaune began while brushing his tail "What are first thing on our schedule"?

"Grimm study with professor Port" Came the reply.

"At least it's a good starting lesson".

"You need to hurry up Jaune" Pyrrha said "It starts in fifteen minutes".

"Don't worry I will be done five" The fox said back. It wouldn't do to be late on the first day.

* * *

"Monsters, demons, prowlers of the night" Peter Port began. The professor was a man in early old age. He wore a double-breasted burgundy suit with gold piping and buttons. His pants he wore tucked into olive boots, similar in appearance to cavalry boots. He has grey hair and a grey moustache and was slightly overweight. "Yes, the creatures of Grimm have many names. But I merely refer to them as prey". The professor let out a laugh. When he realised that no one would join him, he quickly continued. "And so will you, upon graduating from this prestigious academy. Now as I was saying, Vale, as well as the other four kingdoms are safe havens in an otherwise treacherous world. Our world is absolutely teeming with creatures that would love nothing more than to tear you to pieces".

'Oh he has no idea' Lurmina thought. She was standing in the back of the room. Her fellow teacher had told the class that she would join for the first lesson from each teacher. She wouldn't take part of any lesson. She was just here to observe.

"And that's where we come in" Port continued. "Huntsman, Huntresses" Port gave a wink at Yang. She didn't appreciate that. "Individuals who have sworn to protect those who cannot protect themselves. From what you ask? Why the very world". One student cheered but went silent when nobody else joined him.

"That is what you are training to become" The professor started to talk again. "But first a story. A tale of a young handsome man. Me. When I was a boy" The concertation of the students diminished rapidly. Team JNPR had problems following. Nora had fallen asleep while Ren was barely holding on. Pyrrha tried to follow the story but she just couldn't concentrate. Jaune was doing slightly better but was on the verge of giving up. Some of the students had given up completely and stared doodling. Ruby was one of them. It was getting on Weiss her nerves. Her anger got worse when Ruby show what she had drawn. She even made a fart sound which caused herself and Yang to snicker. That stopped when Port cleared his throat.

"In the end the Beowolf was no match for my sheer tenacity and I returned to the village with the beast in captivity and my head held high. Celebrated as a hero". The professor took a bow. "The moral of this story? A true huntsman must be honourable. A true huntsman must be dependable. A true huntsman must be strategic, well-educated and wise". Weiss's anger started to boil over when Ruby displayed the opposite. She was the leader but she was acting like a little kid.

"So who among you believes themselves to be the embodiment of these traits"? When professor Port asked this, Weiss's hand flew up. "I do sir".

"Well then let's find out" Peter said. "Step forward and face your opponent". Port pointed at a cage that was rattling.

"Wait there was a Grimm there"? Nora asked while Weiss went to get her equipment. "Aw I wanted to fight".

"Just wait till tomorrow" Jaune said. "We got Combat class then".

"I want to break some legs now" Nora wined. Pyrrha and Jaune faces were black as they looked at Nora. Jaune then looked at Ren. "She is joking, right"? Ren just signed. The fox let his head fall on the desk.

* * *

When Weiss returned she took her battle position. Lurmina immediate saw a flaw in her stands but kept her mouth shut. It would do no good to distract her. Her team thought otherwise.

"Go Weiss"

"Fight well"

"Yeah represent team RWBY"

"Ruby I'm trying to focus" Weiss said.

'Hmm it looks like her anger has faded quite a bit since she left' Lurmina thought while scratching her chin. 'Let's see how good she is'.

"Alright let the match begin" Port said. He then destroyed the lock and the Grimm stormed out. It was a Boarbatusk. Weiss twirled to the side and delivered a slash but it did nothing against its tusks. The Grimm came to a stop and turn to face Weiss again.

"Wasn't expecting that were you"? Port asked. Weiss did a straight charge at the Grimm as it did the same. The heiress dodged at the last second and stabbed the Boarbatusk in the left eye. The half blind Grimm roared in pain.

"Yeah nice one Weiss" Ruby cheered. The fighters charged ones again. Weiss was trying to do the same as before but now on the right side. However her anger was rising again and clouded her vision. She hit the Grimm head on. With the charges meeting head on one had to break. Weiss being the lighter of the two was launched into the air. Myrtenaster got stuck between its tusks and was thrown aside.

"Now what will you do without your weapon"? The professor asked.

"Come on Weiss show it who's boss" Ruby cheered again. It was at this moment that Weiss did her biggest mistake.

She took her eyes of her opponent.

The Grimm charged at her again and slammed into the heiress. Weiss's back hit the first row desks hard. Stunned she almost got slammed again by the pig. She ran at her weapon, grabbed it and faced her opponent.

"Weiss go for its belly. There is no armour underneath" Ruby was interrupted by Weiss

"Ruby, be quiet" Weiss almost yell. Her emotions were far from being tranquil. Ruby looks quite upset. The Boarbatusk made itself known by rolling up in a ball and going for the white haired girl again now twice as fast. Weiss summoned a glyph which knocked back the Grimm. She quickly followed by sending ice shard at the Grimm puckering its throat. The boar stopped moving after that.

"Well done" Professor Port said. "It appears we are indeed in the presence of a true Huntress in training". Weiss was panting slightly as Port continued. "I'm afraid that's all the time we have for today. Be sure to cover the assigned readings and stay vigilant. Class dismissed". Weiss left the room fast with Ruby hot on her heels.

"That was awesome. She skewered that piggy" Nora said exited.

"Weiss sure is skilled" Pyrrha said.

'She would have done better if she wasn't so angry' Jaune thought.

* * *

Weiss was walking around aimless. It was still a half an hour till History with professor Oobleck. She had a pretty heated argument with Ruby. Add the talk she had with professor Port and she had a lot to think about. She had said a lot of things to Ruby that were not entirely true. She knew that the girl had leader qualities. She also didn't feel good now that her head was clear. She let her frustration get the better of her. As she reached one of the balconies she leaned against the railing. 'Looks like I'm a lot more like father then I thought' Weiss thought. 'How am I going to fix this'? She let out a sigh.

"That was quite the sigh, everything ok"? Weiss heard someone say. She twirled around to see Lurmina sitting on a bench.

"When did you get here" Weiss demanded.

"Rude" Lurmina replied "And I was here before you arrived. You just didn't notice me".

Weiss blushed a bit. "Sorry professor Arc".

"None of that" The brown fox said while waving her hand "Call me by my name or Mrs Lurmina". She then patted next to her. "Come take a seat". Weiss sat next to her. The silence between them was relaxing.

"Mrs Lurmina could I ask you a question"?

"Sure what is it"?

"Do you think I should be the leader of team RWBY"? Weiss asked.

"Why do you ask that"? Weiss proceeded to tell what had happened between Ruby and her, her talk with professor Port and his point of view. Lurmina crossed her arms and thought a bit.

"I would say fifty-fifty" Lurmina said finally. That threw the heiress for a loop. She expected her to agree with professor Port.

"What I mean by that is you're the heiress of a big company" Lurmina continued "So I'm sure that you know how to lead a group of people. That being said leading a group of employers is quite different than a group of Hunters". Lurmina turned to look at Weiss. "If you treat Hunters as employers I'm sure it won't end well. On the other side someone with no experience leading, can end quite bad as well. What I think is that Ozpin made Ruby the leader is because she has no experience but her teammate has. You can help Ruby while you learn how it is to be to follow for a change. You have leadership skills but not the right ones. By helping you partner you two will learn much more than if it was reversed". Weiss was stunned. Was that the reason that she wasn't the leader? The more she thought about the sense it made. It also embarrassed her cause if the roles were reversed she would probably wouldn't listen to Ruby.

"How do I fix this"Weiss said, holding her head in her hands.

"Simple, just tell her your concerns" Came the reply "Plus Ruby has been moved forward by two years so she needs to work extra hard to stay at Beacon".

"You really think she would listen and do something about it"?

"Perhaps so Perhaps not" Lurmina said with a shrug of her shoulders. "But her sister will definitely take your side if she knows that her little sister could get kicked out". Weiss sat there in silence again. Now that it was laid out it was easy to see. All she just had to do was talk.

"That being said just because you angry you shouldn't let that effect your fighting".

"What"! Weiss shouted "How dare you! I will have you know that I had the best of instructors. My stand is perfect".

"If you call that perfect then you're blinder than a mole" Came the casual reply back. Weiss was glaring at Lurmina. "Stand up and show me your starting stands". Weiss got up and took the same stand she did with the Boarbutusk. Lurmina circled around the heiress. "Either your tutors sucked at their job and you got scammed or they sabotaged you training". Lurmina then proceeded to correct her stand. She moved the white haired girl's legs so that her left foot forward. Her legs set apart by fifty centimetres. Her left hand, which was holding Myrtenaster was set in front of her but removed for her chest by thirty centimetres. Her other hand had her index and middle finger on Myrtenaster chamber. The brown haired fox stood in front of her and nodded.

"This could be your starting stand" Weiss looked confused.

"What's wrong with the one I have"?

"Your legs where to close to each other which makes you easier to knock down. It also doesn't bring your weapon's attributes out. If your hand is behind you, you can't change what Dust you want to use at a moments notice. And worse of all your wrist was in the broken wrist position". Weiss looked confused.

"Broken wrist position"?

"It is when you bend your wrist to stab someone" Lurmina explained "If you stab like that it puts a lot of pressure on your wrist which can ruin your wrist in the long term. With aura it is negligible but you will loss a little bit of aura. Short term that fine but long term that can little bit could mean the difference between life or death".

"This stands feels weird" Weiss said.

"True but it is better. After a bit of practice you wouldn't notice it anymore". Weiss looked at the Faunus. She got a lot more out of this conversation than she would ever have thought.

"Thank you Mrs Lurmina, you have been a great help" Lurmina just waved her of.

"Just doing my job little one" Was the reply. "Now of you go. You still need to change back into your uniform for Doctor Oobleck's class". Weiss left for her next class.

Her concerns were gone.

* * *

Ruby was nervous. When Weiss arrived at History she had told her they needed to talk. The rest of the lesson was a whirlwind. Both figuratively and literally. Professor Oobleck was a fast man. They went through like four chapters in a short amount of time. She didn't think she remembered any of it. Not that it mattered now. She sitting on Blake's bed with her sister, Weiss sat opposed to them. Blake was in one of the chairs reading a book. Somehow ignoring the tension in the room.

"Ruby" Weiss began "I think that you're not up to the task of being the leader".

"Where did that came from"? Yang asked, slightly defensive.

"Yeah you're right" Ruby sighed. That caused the rest of her team to look at her. Ruby continued on. "I haven't been the leader since we came back from the Emerald forest. But I promise you that it will change". Ruby had an air of maturity around her.

"Ooh I'm so proud of you Rubaby" Yang cheered as she proceeded to hug her sister.

"Yaaang cut it out". And it was gone. Weiss was thrown for a loop. She didn't expect Ruby owning up to what she did. Or didn't in this case.

"Uhm yeah that's good" Weiss said "But just changing isn't going to be sufficient. You were moved two years ahead and because of that lacking information that Beacon will be testing you on". Ruby sad look could be a weapon on its own. She shook her head and got a determent look on her face.

"Doesn't matter. I will be the best leader for this team".

"If you want I could help you with studying" Weiss offered.

"You will? Thank you Weiss! You really aren't a meany after all" The reaper cheered as she hugged the heiress.

"What's that supposed to mean"? Weiss said "And let go of me"! They may have had a rough start but that was behind them now.

Team RWBY had a bright future ahead.

* * *

 **I really don't like how I ended this chapter. It feels wrong. Sadly I just couldn't find a way to make it better  
**


	8. Chapter 8

Several days had passed. Team RWBY was coming slow but surely together. Weiss had even got Yang on her side with helping Ruby study. She just told her that if Ruby didn't learn fast enough she could even be hold back a year. That convinced Yang immediately. And to make sure that Ruby wouldn't slack, and given that she was just fifteen that can happen soon, she pulled her trump card. If she started slacking there would be no more cookies. Ruby felt betrayed.

The students were still getting used to the teachers. Oobleck's speed was ridicules and made taking note next to impossible. Port's stories were getting even more boring if that was even possible. Some had stopped trying and just went to sleep. Not hard because Port's class was usually in the morning. That being said there was something that happened that threw everyone for a loop. Jaune had taken five liters of juice with him at the second lesson. When asked why he replied with that it helps him concentrate. That drew some weird looks but professor Port didn't seem to mind so some even held their breakfast in the class.

The mood of the first year students had changed today. Normally it was just normal. Students walking around minding their own business. Now there was excitement in the air. Today would be their first combat class and after lunch break survival class would begin. The Hunters where hyped. Not really strange cause in combat class they could beat the crap out each other without getting into trouble. Add that no-one knew what survival class would be like was just adding fuel to the flame.

"It's finally here" Nora cheered "I can't wait till I can break some legs". Team RWBY gave her weird looks.

"She means it figuratively" Ren explained. At least he hoped so. There were times that even he didn't know for sure.

"That aside I'm itching for a good fight" Yang said. The rest of the students, which where al in there combat equipment, filled the classroom that was shaped like an arena. The seats where elevated position so that a stray shot wouldn't hit them. Professor Goodwitch entered the arena.

"Greeting students" The professor begun " And welcome to combat class. My name Glynda Goodwitch and I will be your instructor. Now I know that you all just want to start fighting first a few things need to be addressed. First and foremost, no blows that would obviously kill your opponent like aiming for the throat. Even if we have aura generators those will not be allowed". Aura generators were state of the art machines created by Atlas. They generated a force field similar to aura be vastly different. If a person took a hit but his own aura couldn't take it the force field of the generator would take it and sound an alarm. The match was then to stop and the victor declared. They allowed people with more dangerous weapons to fight without fear of killing their opponent by accident. "Second if your opponent's aura goes below fifteen percent you will stop immediately" Glynda continued. It didn't take long till she was finished. "And last rule if I say stop you will stop. Failing to comply with any of these rules will result in punishment. At the end of every spar I will give you advice to improve".

"Now that is done Mrs Xiao Long and Mr Lams please come to the stage".

Yang let out whoop of joy for being the first one to fight. Her opponent had an excited grin on his face. When they both reached the stage Yang took the opportunity to get a better look at her adversary. Odell Lams wore blue jeans with a short sleeved t-shirt with showed of his tanned muscles. Under his jeans were simple snickers. His brown hair was wavy and reached to his shoulders. He had an arrogant look in his blue eyes. His weapon was a sniper rifle. Yang saw it could change but had no idea what that was.

"Combatants ready"?

"Sure am"

"Ready" Yang said.

"Then begin"

Odell brought his rifle up to start shooting but Yang was faster. She shot behind her to increase her momentum surprising him quite a bit. When Yang was in front of him she unleashed devastating punches on him. Odell managed to get away from the blonde as she overextended, firing a few shots as he backed away. He transformed his weapon to meet Yang in close combat. When it was done Yang knew she had won.

It was a spear.

Not only was it a spear she couldn't see any opening on the spear. That meant it couldn't shoot while it was like that. Yang started to shot at Odell he dodged and weaved to get to her. When he was in striking range he thrusted his spear forward. Yang dodged to the left and punched Odell in the face. Odell flew across the room as he dropped his weapon. Yang closed the distance again. The match was over soon after that. Odell was no match for Yang in a fist fight. He did pull one mean elbow to her face but it barely fazed the blonde.

"Enough Mrs Xiao Long is the winner" Goodwitch announced. "Miss Xiao Long, excellent work on controlling the flow of the fight. However you drop your guard at the ending. Make sure that it doesn't happen again. Mr Lams see to it that you learn to switch your weapon forms faster. It won't do to have the wrong form out as this fight show. Now next up are"…

After a while almost all of the students had fought. All of team RWBY had fought. All of them had won to showing that they were not to take lightly. Some fights were closer than others. The fight that could go either way was the one Pyrrha fought. It was so close that everyone was on the edge of their seat.

Yeah right, Pyrrha made her opponent eat the floor so fast it wasn't even funny.

That said her opponent was a sore loser. When the red head offered her hand to help him up he slapped it aside. The sad look on her face mad Jaune swore that when he was going to fight him, he would kick his ass bad. Nobody would disrespect his team. Especially his partner.

"Now for our last match Mr Arc and Mr Thrush come to the stage".

"Ready to lose Faunus"? Russel said when they both where on the stage. Jaune didn't say anything.

"What too scared to say anything"? Jaune remained silent. It got on Russel's nerves.

"Both combatants ready"?

"Ready". Russel said. Jaune nodded.

"Begin"

Russel dashed toward Jaune. He knew with such a large sword that up close was the safest place to be. Plus his daggers where ideal for this sort fights. His weapons slashed across the breastplate of the faunus. Russel expected retaliation but Jaune just stood still. That confused the dagger wielder but resumed his attack shortly after. This continued for four minutes. Russel kept on slashing at Jaune and the blonde did nothing to stop it.

"What is that dunce doing" Weiss asked. The rest of team RWBY was just as lost as the Heiress. Ren and Pyrrha were trying to figure that out as well.

"He is tiring Russel out" Nora said like it was obvious.

"What a stupid plan" Weiss said "By the time Thrush is tired his aura would be in the red". Nora just pointed at the aura screen. When RWBY and PR looked they were gobsmacked. Jaune's aura was at one hundred percent.

"That's impossible" Blake said "He should at the very least be at ninety nine percent". Ren suddenly had a look of realisation.

"He is not channelling his aura across his armour".

"Then shouldn't the alarm have sounded"? Yang asked.

"True" Ren replied "But since that hasn't happened Jaune must be using a trick of some sort".

Russel backed off from Jaune panting. Attacking someone for four whole minutes was quite draining. He looked up to see how low Jaune's aura was only to be shocked.

'How is that possible'? Russel thought. He then heard something running towards him. When he looked back he received a metal fist to his face. Russel recovered quite well as he dodged the giant sword that came down towards him. He tried to get behind the Faunus, only for a tail to smack him in the face. He then had his legs kicked from under him. He had no time to get away from the sword that came crashing down on him. The arena was filled with a buzzing sound as Russel curled into a ball. Having a thirty kilogram heavy sword hitting you in the stomach was quite painful if not deadly.

"This match is over" Glynda said "Mr Arc while agree that luring your opponent is a good strategy a bad one would be standing like a golem and do nothing. Mr Thrush if your opponent allows you to attack them with no retaliation it's a trap and find another way to take them down. Class dismissed".

* * *

"You're going to eat all that"? Ruby said as she looked at the mountain of food on Jaune's plate.

"I need to if I want to keep using my sword" Jaune said back as he finished a sandwich. One down ten to go.

"Arc" Weiss began "How come you didn't lose any aura when Thrush was attacking you"?

"Oh that's easy" Jaune started "I didn't channel my aura across my armour".

"That I get but why didn't the generators sound the alarm"? Weiss asked.

"Simple Russel's attacks never got through the armour" Jaune explained "And even if it did by some film logic I had my aura up underneath it".

"So you're saying that Russel never had a chance"? Blake asked.

"Not really" Jaune took a bite of one of his sandwiches "If he tried to stab between the gaps in the armour he would be doing damage but since he just slashed away the only thing he achieved was him getting tired".

"What I don't get is why there wasn't even a scratch on you" Yang said "There should be some there".

"Yang if you got a properly made longsword and properly made plate armour and you would swing the sword with your full strength at it, it would just bounce off with the blade's edge ruined and no scratch or dent on the armour. And that's steel versus steel. My armour is made of randite with is four time stronger than mithril. A steel dagger is what I think Russel's is made of has no chance of going through. Also channelling aura across randite armour is just a waste".

"So the only way to hurt you is to hit you where there is no armour"? Ruby asked.

"That or get a mace or warhammer and bash me with it".

"Enough about Jauney awesome armour" Nora said "More talking about what we can expect about are next class".

"You mean what kind of teacher Auntie is"?

"Yes" Nora beamed.

"No idea". Everyone had a blank look on their face.

"Very funny fearless leader but you were taught by her so you can't not know how she teaches". Nora argued.

"True but I was her personal student and we are family so she could get away with something that she can't with strangers. Add that she has never taught a class in her live I have no idea".

"What kind of person is she then"? Ren asked.

"Pretty laid back till you break the rules. She also puts responsibility on you and waits till you mess up to help you".

"That's not really someone you want as a survival teacher Jaune". Pyrrha said.

"I meant in quite safe situations" Jaune replied "In lethal cases she won't do that".

"What do you mean with quite safe"? Blake gave a suspicious look.

"Like getting bite by a toe biter she would just laugh and say I told you so. But getting to close to a fer-de-lance and she will pull you away".

"Wait" Yang had a teasing grin on "That sounds like an experience not just an example".

Jaune lowered his head in shame. "Yeah it was". Yang, Nora and Ruby started to laugh while Blake, Ren and Pyrrha grinned but only Ren didn't trying to hide it. Weiss just rolled her eyes.

"Hey I was fifteen when that happened" Jaune protested.

"That makes it even funnier than normal" Ruby laughed "It usually little kids that get bitten. Not someone that spends most of his time in the wilds".

"Even experts make mistakes" Jaune said.

"Sure but going into the water without boots is just asking for trouble" Yang grinned.

"Enough about Arc's incompetent we're going to be late" Weiss injected.

* * *

Al of the first years where in the classroom but the professor hadn't arrived yet. Students were walking about what they would expect or something totally unrelated. That stopped when Lurmina walked in. she turned to face the class when she reached the desk.

"Anyone who wants to leave now is the time". That wasn't what they expected.

"Don't worry you won't get punished, well except if Goodwitch catches you but she is have combat class for the third years" Lurmina said. A few teams left after that. This was their last class of the day and the weekend started right after it. Ruby tried to leave as well but Weiss stop her from going.

"What are you doing"? Weiss hissed.

"Leaving"? Ruby said confused "She told us it was ok".

"Didn't you listen to Arc" The heiress questioned "Mrs Lurmina is testing us to see if we can take responsibility ourselves". Ruby realized that she had almost walked into that mistake. She had promised to be a better leader and here she almost broke that promise.

"Thanks Weiss" Ruby said grateful.

"Just doing my job as your partner"

Lurmina gave the room a quick glance. "You all sure you want to stay"? No one stood up.

"Good let the lesson begin" The professor started "Let me begin with this. You all suck". That caused a few mouths to drop and others to look offended.

"But" lurmina continued like she didn't insult everyone in the room "at least you use your brains so you guys are way smarter than the people that just left. And with survival using your brain and thinking logical will solve half of the problems you come across".

"I've a scenario for you. We got four groups with no survival experience and drop them on four different islands with no Grimm on them. They need to stay there for a week. Group one consist of only female humans. Group two of male humans, group three of Faunus female and group four of male Faunus. Who do you think will survive for a week? And no Jaune you know the answer so shut up". It took some time till someone raised his hand.

"Albus correct? What's the answer"? Lurmina pointed to the teenager.

"I think the two groups of Faunus" Albus replied.

"And why do you think that"?

"Well Faunus have better senses so they could identify dangerous plants easier"

"Very good. Anyone else want to try"? A brown haired girl was next.

"I think the two female groups because they would communicate with each other".

"Also a good answer Jennifer" Lurmina said "Now who agrees with Albus"? A few hands went up. "And who with Jennifer"? More hands were raised. "And who was doing naughty business so you couldn't raise your hand"? That got a few students to snort.

"Now the correct answer was the two male groups. Why do I know that? Because this was actually done in real live. Now the reason behind this is men are instinct driven while women are social creatures" Lurmina explained "For survival there is no time for a nice social chat. The two men groups immediately went to work while the two female groups idling chitchatting which snowballed the situation into getting worse and worse. The man managed, very easy mind you, to complete this task while the women had to quit on day four".

"The differences between those groups were enormous. One of the girls even washed her hair in the drinking water". That caused everyone to cringe in disgust.

"Yeah it was that bad" the Faunus teacher said "That being said the experiment consisted of eight groups. The other for were the same as the previous groups except they had survival experience. Then the women where better. They had things more organised then and way more cleaner".

"What we are going to do in this class is more practical than just open you books on page forty eight or something. It is also the last lesson of the week because in the future I will take you guys in to the Emerald forest or somewhere else. Don't worry about suddenly having a change of plans I will inform you guys a week before we head out".

"But what about the guys that left"? One of the students asked.

"Well tough luck for them cause they aren't coming with us" Lurmina said with no care in the world. She then placed her hands on the desk.

"Being out in the wilds is no game. Its serious business and if you are not prepared to give it one hundred percent then I don't want you coming along. Their grades will suffer for it but that isn't your problem". The students now knew why the professor said what she said at the beginning. It was to test their resolve.

"Now that we got that out of the way this lesson is all about making rainproof shelter and the many ways you can build a fire and how to use that fire to purify water".


	9. Chapter 9

Jaune was in one of the training rooms, practising with his throwing knives. He wasn't doing very well. The knives either went wide or they hit the targets with the pommel.

"I'm starting to think that throwing knives are a no go for you" Lurmina said sitting on the side line "Why don't you take a break"? Jaune ignored her as he continued throwing the knives, not making any progress. Lurmina sighed. She picked up a dumbbell, tossed it a few times in the air and then casually threw it at Jaune's head. He barely managed to dodge the training equipment.

"What was that for"! Jaune shouted.

"You weren't listening" The brown haired fox said like she didn't try to kill her nephew. "I told you to take a break".

"I can't do that teach" Was the reply back "I need to get to training so I can use the knives in combat class".

"Jaune" Lurmina began "You're so focused on this that any experience isn't coming through. Take a step back and try at a later time. If you don't show any progress then, drop the knives cause you are never going to be good at them". The fox stood up and went to pick up the knives that were all over the place. "Beside it's has been two weeks already and you still haven't done any team building. You are supposed to be the leader start acting like one".

"Wouldn't they do that by themselves"? Jaune asked.

"That's Zannost mentality Jaune" Lurmina answered "They are not from there so they would most likely just train to keep their skills from rusting. Add that they are teenagers they are way more likely to slack off or to go out to get shit faced drunk". The blonde fox looked down. He should have known that people of two different places wouldn't act the same. He looked back up as he felt a hand on his head.

"Don't beat yourself up over that little one" Lurmina smiled as she ruffled jaune's hair "The only time that it is shameful to make a mistake is when you don't learn from it. Beside you're at a school, a place of learning. Make as many mistake as you like cause you will only learn more".

"Say teach" Jaune said "Can we have a spar? It has been a while since we had one". Lurmina's smile became more feral.

"Excellent suggestion Jaune" The survival Professor said as she walked over to the ring with Jaune following "It will let me know if you're ready to take the next step in your hand to hand training". The duo stood across each other in the ring.

"You can begin whenever you feel like it little one" Lurmina said as she got into her stance. Jaune shot off and went for a straight punch with his right fist. Lurmina directed it to the left and went for an uppercut. Jaune spun out of the way while sending his elbow towards Lurmina's head. She duck under it while at the same time jumped as her legs went for behind her back to clap around Jaune's neck. She succeeded and with finesse threw jaune across the room into the wall. Jaune recovered quickly and used the wall to jump away from the kick that Lurmina send to him. The kick left a huge crack in the wall. Jaune was on the defensive as Lurmina sent a barrage of punches towards him. He managed to block or direct a lot of them but a few broke through. Jaune ducked under the next punch and did a leg sweep. Lurmina did a little jump and slammed her foot onto Jaune's leg when her other one smashed into his chin, sending spittle and a little blood into the air. The blonde trainee landed on his hands and immediately launched himself into the air, dodging the dropkick of his opponent. Lurmina used the failed dropkick to jump after Jaune, going for his stomach with her knee. He blocked it with his own knee while sending a punch towards his teacher's face. It barely grazed her face. Meanwhile Lurmina had sent a punch of her own at Jaune's face. It hit him just under the eye, sending him barrelling to the ground.

"You haven't improved as much as I hoped you had" Lurmina said as she landed back on the ground. Jaune pushed himself back onto his feet with a bit of effort. Being slammed into the ground wasn't fun.

"So no advancing to the next level then"? Jaune groaned.

"That and prepare yourself for punishment" The brown fox nodded.

"What why"?

"Cause when you dodged my dropkick you went to the sky instead of stepping back". Jaune face palmed. He knew that when you were fighting a superior opponent the second dumbest thing to do is jumping into the air. Because once you were in the air you were a sitting duck. Number one was to turn your back to you enemy.

No need to explain that one.

"That said we better get out of here" Lurmina said at the two cracks in the room. Jaune mentally agreed. He did want to know what Goodwitch would give as punishment to him for damaging the room.

* * *

"Wow Jauney did you fight a brush and lose"? Nora asked cheerfully as she lay on her bed. That was an accurate description. His body had scrapes all over it and his workout clothes had tears in various places. A few twigs and leaves in his hair made it spot on.

"No just punishment from my aunt for doing something stupid in our spar" Jaune said while holding an ice pack to his face. The punch to the face had given him a nasty bruise. Pyrrha was removing the twigs from his hair.

"By throwing you through a bush" Pyrrha asked.

"No by making me run one round around the Emerald forest and then fighting the Grimm that followed me with my bare hands" Was the reply

"That's unorthodox" Ren said.

"True but it sure is effectiv -ouch" Jaune said but ended with a flinch when Pyrrha put some disinfectant on one of the scrapes. "Warn me the next time you do that".

"I'm sorry"

"You can get slammed around and you don't care but a bit of alcohol make you wince like a baby" Nora grinned.

"Those craters in the training room weren't mine" Jaune objected.

"Nora never said anything about craters or training rooms so why did you said that" Ren inquired. Jaune paused for a moment. He turned to look at Nora whose grin got even bigger.

"You're more sneaky then I expected" Jaune finally said.

"I'm not just muscle fearless leader" Nora said "So Mrs Lurmina and you were having a spar. How good is she"?

"Strong enough that she would kick our asses with two arm bound behind her back" Jaune said casually.

"Even our resident champion" Nora pointed at Pyrrha. Said girl looked embarrassed as her title was brought up.

"Even adding team RWBY wouldn't change a thing".

"A very strong women" Ren said with a nod.

"And with her semblance"? Nora asked.

"Then even adding all of the first students we still wouldn't win" Jaune said it like a fact.

"It's that strong"? Nora asked amazed.

"It's not strong" Jaune shook his head "It's disruptive".

"What does it do? Tell me tell me" Nora seemed to fibrate with excitement. Jaune smiled at her.

"I'm not telling you". Nora's mood did a one hundred and eighty.

"Hmpfh you're mean fearless leader. Getting me al hyped up and then leaving me high and dry". Nora pouted.

"Sorry about that" Jaune scratched the back of his head "But wouldn't it be rude to talk about someone's semblance without the person being here"?

"Jaune got a point there" Ren said "Semblances are a rather personal. Telling some stranger about it without permission could be seen as an act of betrayal". Nora thought about it and then nodded.

"Ok I will just ask the professor about it" Nora declared.

"Save it for tomorrow Nora" The blonde said "Because after classes we're going to some team training".

"Jaune why would professor Arc be at our team exercise"? Pyrrha asked as she put back the medic supplies in Ren's first aid kit. The man sure was prepared.

"Well we're master and disciple so it would be logical for her to be there" Jaune explained.

"It's like we have our own personal instructor" Nora cheered.

"You sure you can do it tomorrow Jaune"? Pyrrha asked concerned. He was pretty banged up.

"Don't worry, I will be fine in the morning" Jaune waved Pyrrha's concern off as he went to is bed. It was getting late. "Well I will see you guys tomorrow". It didn't take long before the team was asleep or almost asleep.

'Wait a minute how did Nora know I was slammed around'? Was Jaune last thought before falling asleep.

* * *

That question was still on Jaune's mind as de day progressed. He was now in history class with his team. He was just half paying attention.

"Yes prior to the Faunus Rights Revolution more popularly known as the Faunus War human kind was quite adamant about centralizing the Faunus in Menagerie" Doctor Oobleck lectured zipping around the room while drinking coffee. "While this must feel like ancient history to many of you it is imperative to remember that these are relatively recent events. Why the repercussions of the uprising can still be seen today". Oobleck took another sip. "Now have any among you been subjugated or discriminated because of your Faunus heritage"?

All of the Faunus students raised their hand. Some more timid then others. All except Jaune. Oobleck took notice of this but didn't say anything about it.

"Dreadful, simply dreadful" The doctor said disgusted at the behaviour that had been aimed at his students "Remember students it's precisely this kind of ignorance that breeds violence. I mean just look at what happened to the White Fang". At the mention of the Faunus rights group Jaune eyes became sharp. This too wasn't missed by the doctor.

"Now can anyone tell me what many theorists believe to be the turning point in the third year of the war"? Weiss raised her hand. She got permission to speak.

"The battle at Fort Castle" Weiss answered.

'Whoever thought up that name was a genius' Jaune thought sarcastically.

"Precisely and who can tell me the advantage the Faunus had over General Lagune's forces"? Oobleck asked. At that moment Jaune felt something hit his head. He raised his hand to his head as a reflex.

"Mr Arc" Oobleck said quite happily. He loved it when students actively join in his lectures. "Finally contributing to class. This is excellent. What's the answer"?

"The Faunus used their advantages way better than their foe" Jaune answered.

"You're not wrong but I was hoping for a more specific answer" Doctor Oobleck said "Cardin perhaps you could care to share your thought on the subject"?

Cardin, a burnt-orange hair that is combed backwards with a slight peak at the front and indigo eyes student, who was leaning backwards on his seat answered "Well I know it's a lot easier train am animal than a soldier". Oobleck shook his head in disappointment. A few of the Faunus students glared at him.

"Well I was potty trained at the age of four" Jaune said "So by your logic that means that you probably were eight when you stopped wetting your pants". That caused a few students to snicker.

"What did you say dirty flee bag" Cardin growled.

"Wouldn't that be you because I can smell that you haven't taken a shower today" Was the reply back. More snickers while nearby female students looked disgusted and moved further away for the orange haired boy.

"Ok settle down everyone" The teacher said "Mrs Nikos do you know the answer".

"Night vision" The champion answered "Many Faunus are known to have nearly perfect sight in the dark".

"General Lagune was inexperienced and made the mistake of trying to ambush the Faunus in their sleep" Blake added "His massive army was outmatched and the General was captured". Oobleck was nodding through Blake's answer indicating she was right.

"Perhaps if he paid attention in class he wouldn't have been remembered as such a failure" Blake finished as a snipe towards Cardin.

"Served on a golden platter" Jaune said. Cardin stood up and looked like he was ready to pummel Jaune into the ground.

"Mr Winchester, please take your seat" Oobleck said "You and Mr Arc can both see me after class for additional reading".

'Totally worth it' Jaune thought.

* * *

History class had ended. Jaune and Cardin were the only students left in the room.

"You two have been struggling in my class since day one" Oobleck started "Now I don't know if it's a lack of interest or just your stubborn nature but whatever it is it stops now. You worked hard to gain entrance to this school and we only accept the very best. I expect you to act like it. So no more fights in class and start paying attention. History is important gentlemen if you don't learn from it you're destined to repeat it. Pages fifty one to ninety one. Want an essay on my desk by next class. Cardin you can go". Cardin had a smug look on his face as he looked at Jaune.

"Mr Arc when I asked if any of the Faunus were discriminated you were the only one who didn't raise his hand" Oobleck began "However from what you said earlier you aren't afraid of speaking your mind. Sadly society is quite callous towards Faunus kind. So if you don't mind me asking why didn't raise your hand"?

"Easy I have never been discriminated" Was the answer.

"I highly doubt that" The professor said sceptic.

"No really it's true" Jaune said "I have been travelling with my aunt through a lot of outer settlements and not once did it happen".

"While I can certainly believe that, I can't believe that it never happened. You lived in Zannost, a kingdom that to the rest of the world knowledge is a safe haven. Are you implying that even there it never happened"?

"Discrimination is a heavy crime in Zannost professor" Jaune explained "And the punishment for it isn't something you want to get".

"Doctor, I didn't get a PhD for fun" Oobleck said "But what kind of punishment would deterrent people for doing it"?

"Facing your worst fear for a whole week without break" The blonde said casually.

"While that is effective it's also quite barbaric"

"It was even worse when the kingdom wasn't as stable as it is nowadays" Jaune grimaced "Back then it was plain execution and even today that could still happen". Oobleck was a bit shocked to hear that. Vale had abolished her death penalty at the end of The Great War. He could however see why places used capital punishment. If someone did something terrible in an outer settlement execution would swiftly bring an end to the negative emotions, seeing that justice had been delivered. It was however a double edged sword. If people started to fear the death sentence it would lure the Grimm to the village.

"I see" Oobleck took a sip from his coffee "It looks like Zannost's history is a dark one".

"It sure is" Jaune agreed "So was that al or did you need me for something else"?

"My curiosity has been sated. You can go now". As Jaune left the classroom Oobleck was deep in thought. It seemed like Zannost was a harsh place to grow up. Kind of fitting for the kingdom of Duri, if you knew what the meaning in the old tongue was. While it did explain some of Jaune's behaviour, it didn't explain the emotion that flashed through his eyes. When the topic of the White Fang came up people tend to have emotions like disgust, fear, anger, respect, gratitude or among those lines. Jaune's eyes had rage in them. Upset or disappointment where more logical if he thought that the organisation was going down the wrong path. Anger if they had caused a friend problems even if it was indirect. Rage was a too powerful emotion for any person to have. Add that there was no trace of sadness made it very unusual. He didn't ask because he already pried too much when he asked his first question. But that did leave one thing unanswered.

What had cause that rage to fester in the first place?

* * *

"There we were in the middle of the night" Nora began ominous. The gang where in the cafeteria having lunch. They only had combat class and survival class before the weekend started. Nora was telling an epic story.

"It was day" Ren corrected.

"We were surrounded by Ursi "

"They were Beowolves"

"Dozens of them"

"Two of them"

"But they were no match and in the end Ren and I took them down and made a boatload of Lien selling Ursa skin rugs" Nora finished proudly.

Ren sighed. "She has having this reoccurring dream for over a month now".

"Wait that was a dream"? Blake asked while having a book in her hand.

"I don't know what's more weird" Weiss said "The fact that she had the same dream for a month or that Ren knows the dream better then Nora".

Ren sighed again.

Jaune smiled as he looked on. Nora was telling another grand adventure while Ren was correcting it.

"Jaune" The Faunus heared to his left. It was Pyrrha trying to get his attention.

"Yeah what is it"?

"You didn't get in a lot of trouble with professor Oobleck"? The champion asked. The rest of the table had gone quieted.

"No, just need to write an essay of page fifty one to ninety one" Jaune replied.

"Yikes that's a pretty hefty punishment" His fellow blonde said.

"If you see it as punishment it sure is"

"What do you mean by that"? Ruby asked.

"Well you're more likely to drag your punishment out if you see it as punishment" Jaune explained "If you see it like help or something fun it will be a lot easier. Add that I suck at history it will only help me inprove".

"That a mature outlook" Weiss said as she was doing her nails "How did you get that"?

"I got little sisters" was the answer.

"I get that they are sometimes too much at times" Yang began. Ruby didn't look happy at that. "It's only for a few moments".

"True but my sisters moments are a continues flow"

"How many do you have then"? Blake asked.

"Two elder ones and five little ones". Yang and Ruby paled at that.

"You guys just imagined seven Yang's and Ruby's right"?

"So much energy"

"So many puns"

"Be glad that there's only one Yang" Jaune said.

"Amen to that" RWB said as one.

"Hey my puns are comical gold" Yang protested.

"More like fools gold" was Weiss reply.

"No need to be so Weiss cold"

"Ok that one was just sad" Nora said.

"Get Noraed Yang" Jaune said.

"Is that a thing now"? Pyrrha Asked.

"Please don't let it be a thing" Ren begged.

"Oh I could use that when I break some legs" Nora cheered. Ren send a glare at his leader. Now he had to deal with that as well. The Faunus leader just smiled back.

"Ow that hurts" someone cried. The gang looked at the direction where the sound cane from. The good mood they had immediately vanished. Cardin was pulling on a rabbit Faunus's ear. His team was laughing at it.

"Please stop" The girl begged.

"I told you it was real" Cardin didn't listen.

"What a freak" Russel said. Cardin finally let go of the girl's ear. The Faunus quickly left the cafeteria.

"Atrocious" Pyrrha said in distain "I can't stand people like him".

"He's not the only one" Blake glared at Cardin and his team.

"It must be hard to be a Faunus" Yang said.

"Not really" Jaune "I should know I am one". Blake's attention went to Jaune.

"Why didn't you help her" Blake accused.

"Wait what"? Jaune was confused. What did he do wrong?

"Why didn't you help her? She is your Faunus sister". Blake said, still glaring at the fox.

"What has that to do with this"? Jaune asked.

"She's your Faunus sibling. You should have helped her. Doing nothing is despicable" The black haired girl's voice started to rise.

"Hypocrite" Was the short reply. Blake flinched at that.

"Hey wait a minute" Yang came to Blake's defence "Blake isn't a Faunus"

"No but she and Cardin are fellow Humans so shouldn't she stop him from being a jerk"? Jaune asked Yang "The Human Faunus problem won't be solved if only one party is doing all the lifting".

"It surely won't be solve if you won't even help your fellow Faunus" Blake accused again.

"That's because she didn't even try to stop it" Jaune said "If she tried, even if it was just to pry her hand free, I would have helped her. Sadly I doubt that you would have gotten of your ass". Blake huffed and continued to glare at Jaune. The blonde Faunus grabbed his tray and got up.

"I will see you guys at combat class" The fox let the group. He never noticed Cardin eyeing him. The leader of CRDL hadn't forgotten how that animal had humiliated him. At combat class he would pick him as opponent and crush him for embarrassing him and getting revenge for Russel. The beast barely even moved during his fights so this should be easy. He couldn't wait to bring him on his knees were he belonged with the rest of his kind.

* * *

 **SoWriteIt here. A little peak at how Zannost society works and a closer look at how that influenced Jaune. How he looks at things like bulling for example. That said I have never read a story that anyone of team JNPR or RWBY just went to help Velvet because it's the right thing to do. And even if someone helps they just stay on their seats. If Jaune does it, it usually to show how strong he is or Velvet falls in love with him and joins the harem. I love it when people do something different like in World of Bloody Evolution by Stormshroud. He did something I haven't seen before and that made it interesting to read.**

 **Anyway that's it for now. See you guys in the next chapter.**


	10. Chapter 10

Combat class went as usual. Teenagers beating each other up till one lost. Right now Jennifer Holnala, a pale skinned girl with brown hair and eyes was fighting. She wore a long sleeved shirt and jeans. She also wore metal gauntlets and greaves. Her weapon was a longsword. In the middle of the weapon was a mechanism that allowed the user to add Dust in it for different kinds of effects. Right now there was fire Dust in the sword allowing the girl to send waves of fireballs and crescents at her opponents or just bash her sword at the enemy causing the flames to jump to whoever was on the other side.

But in simple terms, she had a fire sword.

Her opponent was Odell. He used his spear to his advantage, constantly poking Jennifer when she tried to launch a fireball at him while using the extra reach to keep the sword form cutting him. Sadly when the brown haired girl send a fire crescent he had to dodge and he couldn't get his defence back up fast enough. Jennifer won but she only had twenty two percent of her aura left.

"Excellent work students" Goodwitch said "Mr lams you sure have gotten better but you still lack a good means to answer when your opponent gets close. Mrs Holnala you need to change tactics faster if your opponent is preventing you from your current one".

Both teens nodded and left the arena. Goodwitch looked at her scroll to see the time.

"We still have enough time for one more fight" Goodwitch began" Any volunteers"?

"Me" A shout came for the stand.

"Mr Winchester, thank you for volunteering. Anyone you would want to fight against"?

"I would like to fight Jaune Arc"

"Very well, Mr Arc please come down to the ring"

Jaune sighed as he made his way to the arena. It was a pipedream to think that Cardin would leave him alone now that he had challenged him. When he entered the arena Cardin was already there, giving Jaune a smug smile.

'Either he is confided that he will win or just arrogant' The blonde Faunus thought.

"Ready to know you place Jauney boy"? Cardin taunted.

"I already know my place and it's above you" Jaune shot back. This caused Cardin to glare at his opponent.

"Enough you two" Goodwitch cut in before the insults got out of hand "Are both combatants ready"?

They both nodded.

"Then begin"

Cardin dashed towards Jaune to catch him of guard. In all of Jaune's fights he would stay on the defence till either his opponent got tired or he had broken their guard with a parry. Cardin knew that with his mace he could hurt Jaune through his armour. He just needed to get past that sword.

Imagine his surprise when Jaune came rushing towards him with hid sword ready for a slash. Cardin bent backwards to dodge the slash and had to use one of his hands to not fall on his ass. Jaune spun his toes and brought Grave Officium up to smash it on Cardin. The orange haired teenager barely managed to roll out of the way. He quickly got onto his feet and brought his mace up to block another overhead swing from Jaune, confident that the handle could withstand the blow.

It did but it didn't do Cardin any good.

Blocking a sword that weighed twenty kilograms with the person capable of wielding it, smashing it on you wasn't a smart idea.

'Ok don't block that sword anymore' The mace wielder thought to himself. That blow had almost send him to his knees. His arms hurt quite a bit, especially the joints. He pushed the sword of to the side and tried to ram Jaune with his shoulder.

He received a backhand for trying.

Cardin slammed his mace into the ground while activating his semblance Quake, sending a shockwave through the ground, causing Jaune to sway trying to hold his balance. Cardin rushed at the Faunus again trying to hit him with his weapon. Jaune brought his sword up to defend himself but it was poorly done resulting that Grave Officium was knocked out of Jaune's hands. Cardin continued his assault by slamming his mace into the side of Jaune's face and following up with a bash to the chest. Jaune fell to the ground in a daze. Cardin slammed Jaune again in the chest. Bringing his weapon back up for another slam he got kick in the face. Oddly the underside of the sabaton had a dull purple glow. The blonde quickly got back on his feet, grabbed Grave Officium and backpedalled from Cardin. The Faunus held his sword next to his shoulder horizontally, waiting for his opponent's next move. Cardin used his semblance again, seeing how effective it.

Jaune was prepared this time.

He drove Grave Officium into the ground then used it as a jumping board. Pulling on the rope, connecting his sword with him, removing it from the ground. The blonde swung the blade at Cardin, forcing him to hit the deck. When he stood back up Jaune kneed him in the stomach, bending over the leg. Getting the orange haired teen into a headlock, Jaune drew Crocea Mors and proceeded to stab Cardin whiles kneeing him. It took a while till Cardin managed to get Jaune to the gound with him. Jaune adapted with the situation by getting behind the mace wielder and putting him in a sleeper hold. It was game over for Cardin.

"Ok enough" Glynda called the match. Jaune let go of Cardin how started to gasp.

"As you all have just witnessed" Goodwitch began "You don't always have to win by ring out or getting your opponent's aura low. Getting them into to a hold they can't get out by themselves is also an option".

Cardin was still taking in large amount of air in. Being almost knocked out by a lack of air no one blamed him. Suddenly the handle of his mace came into view. He looked up to see Jaune holding his weapon towards him.

"That was a good match, well fought" Jaune said. Cardin's face showed confusion. In his confusion he accepted his weapon and the hand of Jaune that pulled him back onto his feet.

"Mr Arc while it is good that you're finally taking the offensive, you have dropped your guard way too much. Mr Winchester, while off on a rough start your use of your semblance very good. However you got over confided leading to your down fall".

Both boys nodded even though Cardin was in a daze.

"Now of to your next class" Glynda ended combat class.

* * *

Cardin was confused as he was looking at his hand. He thought that all Faunus dishonourable, lying scum. His father always said that. Adding what had happened to his little sister had confirmed that as fact. Just thinking about that made him want to go on a Faunus killing spree. He didn't do it because that would drag the Winchester name through the mud. But that fox Faunus didn't come off as such. In fact quite the opposite, the beast showed more honour then some humans he had met when they came to discuss things that he had no interest for. That said, Cardin wasn't going to trust him because of one event. He was going to keep an eye out on the fox to find out his intentions were good or evil.

* * *

"Today's class is going to be different than planned" Lurmina said to her students "Next week you guys are going to the Forever Fall to get some sap for an assignment. It a beautiful place and the assignment isn't that hard but it can still be dangerous because of the biological landmines". Lurmina stood in front of her desk. "Can anyone tell me what the main cause of death to Hunter is"?

"Those landmines you spoke of" Yang said.

"And what are they"? Lurmina raised an eyebrow.

"Some kind of poisonous plant"?

"They do fall under the term" Lurmina said "But the term refers to all plants and animals that can kill a human".

"Wouldn't aura protect us"?

"If it is up Odell. As you guys know aura first need to be activated consciously before it becomes passive protection. But most of the time you trigger a biological landmine your aura is not active because you didn't see them". Lurmina walked behind her desk. She grabbed a small bottle with a clear liquid.

"Anyone knows what's this is"? No one had the answer.

"This is the venom of the Fer-de-lance with is common in the Forever Fall". The survival professor showed a picture of the snake. "You guys probably think that with its colour that you can't miss it but you would be surprised. These snakes stay perfectly still and are unpredictable". The brown haired professor popped the cork of the bottle. "This lesson is going to be about the deadly creatures that live there, what their favorite spots are so you can avoid them, how to treat someone in case they are tagged, and busting some myths. Cheers". Lurmina started to drink the venom. That caused the class to panic.

"WHAT THE FUCK"

"SOMEONE GET A DOCTOR"

"SHE'S GOING TO DIE"

Lurmina just watched as the room descended further into chaos. She clapped her hands so loud it was heard over the panicking students.

"Shut up. Nothing is going to happen to me" Lurmina said before a thoughtful expression crossed her face. "Well maybe I ruined my taste buds but I'm not dying".

"But professor you drank snake poison" Ruby screamed.

"Snake venom Ruby, snakes are venomous not poisonous" The professor corrected "And most Snake venoms are only dangerous if it gets into your bloodstream. So unless you have a cut in your mouth or in your bowels, it will be destroyed by your enzymes and stomach acid. That said never try it. If you have a cut it will end badly plus it taste awful". The Faunus teacher grabbed a water bottle and took a sip from it.

"So can you become immune to poisons if you do this"?

"It's more of a resistance then immunity. And it would take way to long for it to be useful for one poison" Lurmina lay heavy emphasize on the word one.

"Also a warning before we go deeper into this class. Mrs Goodwitch will tell you there on the spot, don't leave the selected perimeter and don't take anything with you from the forest, especially if it looks weird to you don't touch it".

"Uh is their one of those landmines"? A student asked.

"No they are probably some item from one of the cairns that are scattered across the forest"

"Wait don't tell me that you believe in ghosts"? Another student asked.

"I'm just open-minded about these kinds of things. Plus do you really want to find out if is true or not"? They certainly didn't. The Grimm brought enough problems already. No need to add more in the form of dead people.

"Anyway" Lurmina continued "The greatest danger you guys are going to face are the rapier wasps. They are attracted to the sap and their stings are able to go right through aura so you need to be smart about this. After drilling your hole you have one minute to get the sap and leave. Unless you want to be swarmed. Also if the stream of sap decreases, leave. Cause if there is no sap for the wasps and you start at another tree you don't have that one minute safe time".

The lecture continued. Lurmina explained the various scenarios and how to properly deal with them along with the other threats out there.

"And please don't try to flick them away or kill one" The professor said "And before any of you ask why, try to do it with your fellow humans. Wave in front of their face and they will get annoyed very fast and slap your hand away. Kill someone and the Vale police will hunt you down. Same thing with the wasps. They're social creatures so annoy or kill one will get you the swarm to sting you". The bell rang, signalling the end of the class.

"Well that the end of class. Happy sap collecting and don't forget to buy an epinephrine pen in case one of your team mates is allergic to anything you might come across".

* * *

Team JNPR were in their combat gear, walking to one of the training grounds. They were going to spar with each other to train their skills and team building. When they arrived the training ground Lurmina was there already, reading a book. When the Hunters in training got closer Lurmina closed the book and looked up.

"You guys don't mind if I am here"? The brown haired Faunus asked.

"No Jaune explained to us already that you would be here professor" Ren answered.

"But you need to explain your semblance to stay here" Nora added with a smile.

"Nora she doesn't need to do that" Ren argued "You just want to know what her semblance is"

"But Renny" The orange haired girl whined "Aren't you curious about it"?

"No not really" was drily reply. Lurmina chuckled.

"You two sure are close" The Faunus said "And I don't mind telling what my semblance does. It allow me to swap two inanimate objected with each other".

Nora looked confused. "How is that disruptive"?

Lurmina smiled. "Have you ever tried to put your left foot in a right shoe? It really hard and if you get your foot in it is really uncomfortable, sometimes painful".

"Yeah that's annoying but you can ignore that" Nora pointed out.

"Indeed" The professor agreed "But I could switch your weapon with a sock or switch a pebble in front with a car causing you the change your direction immediately or crash into it".

Ren nodded. "I see, you can change the flow and the environment on a whim. That is really disruptive".

"Well I can't switch a forest with a desert but even the smallest changes can have the biggest consequences, especially in a battle".

"Oh I see now" Nora nodded.

"Anyway let's get started guys" Jaune said "Pyrrha and Nora first".

The two girls entered the ring. When the bell rang the two blasted of. Nora changed her hammer in to a grenade launcher and started shooting at Pyrrha. The red haired dodged the barrage and counter fired. Pyrrha then changed her rifle into the xiphos form and rushed at Nora, who changed her weapon back. Nora did an overhead slam but Pyrrha dodged it. The red head stabbed the Orange haired girl but it didn't bother Nora in the slightest. Nora then tried to hit her opponent in the side but Pyrrha closed in with a shield bash, stunning the girl. She followed up a slash and four stabs before kicking Nora away. Nora launched a grenade to stop Pyrrha from getting closer again but the grenade glanced off the shield. The champion one again landed a great combo on Nora. The spar lasted quite long but it seemed that Nora just couldn't seem to hit Pyrrha.

Next up was Ren and Jaune. The match started with Ren with a hail storm of bullets. Jaune shielded him behind his sword. Jaune walked towards Ren using his sword as a shield. Ren started to run circles around Jaune. The Faunus counter by constantly turning. When Jaune heard the sound of clicking guns he dashed at Ren, trying to take him out. However Ren was agile enough to dodge the big swings. Ren then stabbed into Jaune's left armour joint, draining a little bit of aura. Suddenly Jaune started to move faster and started trying to stab Ren with his sword. The blonde's continuous assault started to wear Ren out. While he was very agile he didn't have the endurance to keep dodging. The match finished when Jaune nailed a good stab into Ren's stomach.

The following match was quite amusing to watch, especially in the beginning. It was Nora against Jaune. The girl knew that if Jaune got close it could spell disaster. Luckily she had a good way to stop that.

Spam explosives.

"WHAT FOR BULLSHIT IS THIS"? Jaune yelled while dodging the storm called Nora. He did the most ridiculous poses to not get hit. Meanwhile Nora was having the time of her life, trying to blow up her leader. One time Jaune got hit in the face and suffered ten grenades hitting him in rapid succession. It only stopped because Nora had to reload. While the barrage only did twelve percent to the Faunus's aura, he wasn't happy. The fire storm started again way too soon for Jaune but now he had a plan. He unhooked his bearing sword, spun to dodge a grenade and threw the sword. Nora had to throw herself to dodge the flying weapon. She changed her weapon back to hammer form. A grenade launcher would harm her too at close range. She swung her weapon sideways but Jaune grabbed it just under the hammer part and then the middle of the shaft. A power struggle began and neither side gave an inch. Finally Jaune manage to wrestle the hammer from Nora by twisting the weapon from left to right. Jaune threw Magnhild behind him and ran towards Nora. The energetic girl threw the first punch with got caught by Jaune at the wrist. He pulled her towards him. Spinning Nora, Jaune got behind her. He put one of his arms around her neck to strangle her. The orange haired girl showed how strong she was by flipping Jaune over her shoulder. Jaune still hand his hand on her neck and pulled her to the ground with him.

"It looks like Jaune likes to grapple his opponents" Ren said.

"Jaune knows a few martial atrs" Lurmina explained "But grappling move are his favourites. Plus with his sword it makes a solid core. It is almost impossible to capture someone with that sword". Nora managed to get away from Jaune. Both combatants stood across from each other. Jaune broke the stare off by running to Nora to punch her.

Nora dodged and kicked Jaune, staggering him and went for Grave Officium. Magnhild was behind Jaune so there was no way to get it with him trying to grapple her. Picking the sword up with little difficulty, she went for a sideway swing.

That mistake costed Nora the match.

Jaune stopped and ducked underneath the sword. When Nora tried to stop the sword, she was dragged around by it. Jaune tackled the orange girl from behind. Laying on top of Nora, Jaune put his right arm around Nora's neck and pulled her torso up. Grabbing her right arm with his left, he brought towards him side and pressed Nora down on her own arm, pinning it in place. Nora tried to counter attack and landed an elbow strike in Jaune's face, but it did nothing against the helmet than produce a small sound. Jaune released her neck to grab her other arm. One he had that one pinned he drew Crocea Mors and held it against her neck.

With the match decided Jaune got of Nora and pulled her up. When they joined the rest of the group Nora started to complain.

"Jauney your sword is sexist". Jaune face was completely blank. Not that anyone could see it. The rest to had no idea what she meant by that.

"Uh what"? Jaune asked.

"I could lift your sword with ease but when I swung it, it kept going"

"Lifting and wielding are two different things Nora" Lurmina said.

"Also you need to be heavy to wield it properly" Jaune added. The rest of team JPNR looked confused.

"With most weapons you need strength or skill to wield them"Lurmina explained "But the more a weapon weighs, the more mass you need to keep yourself grounded".

"You need to be heavy to prevent you to be dragged around by the sword" Pyrrha said.

"Exactly" Jaune said "The heavier the weapon the more you need to weight to used it. You still need the strength to lift it".

The next match was Ren against Nora. The two have been together for a long time. They knew each other's fighting style and how they would react to certain situations. Ren won the match by staying away for Nora but not too far for her to use her grenade launcher. It also helped that Nora was still drained for her fight with Jaune.

Pyrrha and Ren were next. Ren started with a hail of bullets. Pyrrha hels her shield out and rushed at Ren. Ren tried to keep his distance but Pyrrha was too fast for him. In melee distance Ren was a whirlwind of slashes but for some reason they glanced of the shield or went wide. Pyrrha ended the spar a shield bash and a slash to Ren's chest.

The final spar was between Pyrrha and Jaune. Pyrrha began by opening fire on Jaune. The Faunus ran through the bullets, doing an overhead smash. Pyrrha dodged and stabbed Jaune in the head. The blonde retaliated with a sideway slash. The red head ducked underneath the sword and stabbed Jaune in the armpit. Jaune started to try to stab the champion as she keep dodging the slashes and whittling down his aura. But he still couldn't hit Pyrrha. Getting desperate, Jaune just rushed Pyrrha and shoulder bashed her. She blocked it with her shield. Jaune continued with his assault by pushing. He stumbled when Pyrrha stepped back. After that she bashed him in the face. This left her guard to be down. Jaune slammed the pommel of his sword into her stomach. Following up with a slash he knew she couldn't dodge. Suddenly his sword started to change direction, missing Pyrrha by an inch. Pyrrha kicked Jaune sideways in the knee and backed off.

'What was that'? Jaune thought. He swung Grave Officium in front of him and it swung as it should. He looked at Pyrrha and saw she was getting ready to shoot him. He threw his sword at her forcing her to dodge. He pulled on the rope and caught the sword. He ones again rushed at Pyrrha. His sword once again changed the direction it should go.

'OK now I know that something is going on' the blonde thought 'And since it didn't happen with Ren or Nora so that means that Pyrrha is causing it'. That said he didn't know how. It must be her semblance but what exactly he had no idea. The fight continued with Pyrrha draining Jaune's aura with Jaune trying to hit her with no success. When his aura got below fifty percent he changed his tactics. He held his sword above his head and started to spin it. He then slowly walked towards Pyrrha.

When the match started Pyrrha had little problem fighting Jaune. Sure he had skill but with her semblance he just couldn't hit her. He did get close when he smashed into her but she got the situation under control.

That was until he started to spin his sword. He put his fingers into the holes in the sword and started to spin it. It was at an angle so that the only part that wasn't protected was Jaune's feet. When she tried to use her semblance the sword was spinning to fast to effectively use it. She got hit by the sword and it hurt. It launched her in to the air. She fired at Jaune but the sword deflected every shot. She needed to stop the spinning or else she was going to lose. She used her semblance on Jaune's leg forcing him to stop moving or fall. Pyrrha took a page out of Jaune's book.

Recklessly charging in.

She used her semblance to pull on Jaunes's leg again, this time stronger. Jaune stabbed his sword into the ground. Pyrrha rushed at him and tackled him to the ground. Sadly Jaune just stumbled back. He dropped his sword and grabbed the red haired girl around the stomach and one her legs. Pulling her up, Pyrrha now was upside and Jaune was behind her. She landed a hard kick in Jaune's face causing him to let her go. She landed on her hands and spin kick him in the face again. Jaune fell to the ground. Swiftly Pyrrha jumped on Jaune and pointed her xiphos at Jaune's throat. Jaune surrendered.

* * *

"Well this was an eye opener" Jaune said as he sat with his team and his aunt.

"That last battle was awesome" Nora cheered "Pyrrha showed us why she is Mistral's champion". Said champion blushed and started to fidget. Looks like she didn't like that to be brought up.

"More like she relies too much on her semblance" Lurmina said. Ren and Nora looked at her confused.

"But I didn't see her use it" Nora said.

"She did. Probably also when she fought you two" Lurmina said "I have trained Jaune for years so I know how he moves. Not only did Grave Officium move strange but when Jaune started to spin his sword, his legs suddenly moved in an unnatural way. The only reason how that could happen if Pyrrha used her semblance".

Pyrrha nodded her head. "I did. My semblance is polarity, allowing me to manipulate my opponent's weapons".

"A strong semblance" Ren said.

"So that's why Grave Officium moved strange" The Faunus said "Anyway let me to advice you guys how you guys can inprove. Ren if you improve your stamina you would surely become stronger. Nora if you get faster you would be able hit faster opponents, who can't withstand your blows. And Pyrrha well maybe start to fight without your semblance. I really don't know how else to help you".

"A sparring partner would be nice" The champion said "I'm sure that will help me improve. I'm not really good at grappling". Lurmina and Nora gave her knowing grins, causing Pyrrha tho blush. Jaune didn't notice it however.

"If you think it will help, sure" Jaune answered.

"Oh professor can I ask you something"? Nora asked.

"Sure what is it"? Lurmina asked.

"Can I have a match against you"?

* * *

 **Another chapter finished and what a hectic month it was. This is my birthday gift to you guys, the largest chapter to date. See you guys in the next chapter.**

 **SoWriteIt out.**


	11. Chapter 11

A silence fell over the training room. Team JNPR was processing what Nora just said.

"You want to fight me"? Lurmina asked.

"Yeah" Nora nodded "Our fearless leader has told us how good you are so I want to see it for myself". Lurmina turned to look at Jaune and smirked.

"Fearless leader huh"

"Fuck you aunt"

"Such incestuous thoughts Jaune" The female Faunus tutted as she waved her index finger from side to side "What would people think if they knew about them".

"They would think that you are fucked up in the head"

The family batter continued as the rest of the team was standing forgotten.

'Is this what Yang would be like in ten years'? NPR thought as one.

"Uhm teach" Nora asked "what about my fight"?

"Oh yeah" The brown haired Faunus recalled "Sure just take your position".

When the two were in position, they waited for Ren to give the signal. When it was given Lurmina was in front of Nora. Nora was shocked to see the Faunus in front of her so soon. She backed of and swung her hammer.

Lurmina stopped it with one hand.

The professor launched a palm strike into Nora stomach, sending her flying into the wall. The wall cracked and Nora's aura faded.

"Wow" Nora groaned "you sure are strong teach".

"And you weren't fully recovered from your pervious fights" Lurmina helped Nora up "It's nice that you're eager to train and fight but it is important to rest while you can". The professor brought the hammer wielder over to her team mates.

"Cause you won't always have the chance" Was the ominous advise.

* * *

"Man professor Lurmina is strong" Nora as the team went to their dorm. It was late so they wanted to take a shower and sleep.

"She is also wise for her age" Ren added. He then looked at Jaune to ask him something.

"Jaune about what professor Lurmina told us. Do you believe what she told"?

Jaune yawned. "That the cairns to be haunted, I don't think so I do believe in the supernatural".

"Why is that"? Nora asked.

"Well two years ago that my aunt and me were in a village in Mistral. One of the village girls went missing so we volunteered to help find her. When I found her she was crying on a hill. But her crying attracted more than just me. An Ursa was running towards her. I started to run to and I got to her first and was ready to kill the Ursa but it stop right at the foot of the hill".

"You're joking" Nora said.

"I know that is sounds impossible. The Grimm don't stop for nothing to kill us". Jaune opened the door of their room. "But it did. It just roared at us but it didn't come closer, like it didn't want to get on the hill. I kill it and brought the little girl home. It was later that I found out that we were standing on a crypt. Maybe that Grimm was just an odd one or maybe it didn't wanted to disturb something, but it made me believe there may be more out there then we know and that it could be worse than the Grimm".

"That sounds like a story Nora would tell" Pyrrha said as to the bathroom to take a shower.

"I wouldn't belive it myself if I wasn't there" Jaune said "but let me ask this. Is there someone on Remnant that likes to be woken up in the middle of their sleep"?

"You're just grumpy because I keep waking you up" Nora grinned.

"And I would be happy if you didn't do it tomorrow" Jaune glared at her. Nora smiled at him.

"No promises"

* * *

A week had passed. The first year students were getting ready to go to the Forever Fall.

"Do we have enough bandages"? Ruby asked.

"Yup" Yang held them up and putted them back in the first aid kit.

"Disinfector"?

"Check"

"Pain killers"?

"Check"

"Do we have" Ruby wanted to ask more but Weiss interrupted her.

"Ruby we did four checks already. We have everything"

"Alright team let's move out" Ruby cheered. She then let out a yawn.

"Ruby did you stay up late again" Yang asked.

Ruby chuckled nervously. "Yeah I did". Yang let out a sign.

"Look Ruby, I understand that you want to be the best leader you can be. But don't let your health suffer for it".

"I agree with Yang" Weiss said. Her face changed like she swallowed something sour. "That was weird to say that. But she is right you can't be a good leader when you are sick". Ruby looked at Blake but she agreed with the rest of the team.

"Fine I will tone it down a bit"

"You better or I will inforce a curfew. Little sisters need their rest" Yang teased.

"Yaaannng" Ruby whined.

"Ren do you think that the sap would be good on pancakes"? Nora asked her friend.

"I don't know"

"You think they would let us have a jar to take back with us"?

"Maybe if we if we collect enough"

Meanwhile Jaune was glaring at the Bullheads. 'Why does it have to be a Bullhead' Jaune thought.

"Staring at the ship won't make it go away Arc" Weiss came up to him.

"I'm not staring I'm glaring"

Weiss signed. "Like that makes any difference. You're acting like a child. You have those motion sick pills I got for you so suck it up".

"Doesn't mean I like it"

"Urrgh you can be so immature" The white haired girl signed in frustration. "Anyway can you loan your cell phone again"?

The Faunus turned to face Weiss. "You still haven't finished that page yet"? Jaune asked.

"Of course I finished reading that page" Weiss sounded offended.

"Then what is it then"?

Weiss mumbled something. Jaune realized what it was.

"You don't really understand what the page is saying" Weiss glared at Jaune but didn't say anything.

"Don't worry, I don't understand it either" Jaune said while unlocking his phone. "Most people don't know it but use it daily".

"I see" Weiss begun "You know how to use it and know the general concept but not the precise details".

"Exactly" Jaune handed the phone over to Weiss. "I think the same could be said about CCT".

"The CCT isn't that hard to understand" The heiress argued.

"Maybe you're just smarter than me"

"Not that that is really hard"

"Harsh"

"Oh you will live"

* * *

The Bullheads landed in the Forever Forest. The students disembarked fast. When the airships left professor Goodwitch explain what they needed to do and what they aren't allowed to do as they walked deeper into the forest.

"The Bullheads will pick us up in two hours. Try to fill as much of the jars as possible so you won't have any time for sightseeing. If you come across any Grimm, do your job as Hunters and Huntresses. I will be walking around in case anyone needs any help. Have fun".

The students split up. Team RWBY and JNPR stayed close together. The first hour was uneventful except for Nora eating all of the sap Ren collected. Eight jars in a hour wasn't good.

"Guys snake" Blake called out. Up against one of the trees was a Fer-de-lance.

"You guys want me to move it"? Jaune asked.

"That's not needed" Weiss said "We need to move from here in case we get swarmed by rapier wasps".

At that moment a tremor was felt. Barely noticeable.

"Did you guys felt that"? Ruby asked.

"I thought I image that" Jaune said. A second tremor was felt.

"Ok that isn't natural" Ren concluded. Then thuds were heard behind them. When the teams turned around they saw Russel, Dove and Sky lying face first on the ground. It took a few moments for Jaune to figure out what was going on.

"Cardin is in trouble. Ren and Nora you two stay here to protect these guys. Pyrrha with me" The Faunus leader ordered. Ruby did the same with Yang and Blake as she and Weiss ran after Jaune and Pyrrha.

"Aw man" Yang whined "Why do they get to have all the fun"? A Beowolf proved her wrong by lunging at her. The only thing it achieved was taking one of Blake's bullets to the head.

"You were saying"? Blake asked with a smirk as more Grimm came into view.

"I stand corrected" Yang slammed her fists together. "Come to mama".

The Grimm ran towards the students.

* * *

Cardin was not having a good day. First his team had to wake up early to get ready for the trip to the Forever Forest. When they landed Goodwitch told them things he didn't know or have with him. It got worse when a snake tried to bite him. He was lucky it bit the armour or else he would be in trouble.

Then came the Ursa.

Not any Ursa but an Ursa major. While he was fight the beast the rest of his team ran of like cowards. He held the Grimm of for a bit. Sadly a second Ursa major arrived. His semblance held them of but it he didn't escape fast he was going to die.

Suddenly one of the Ursa was decapitated. When he looked to see what happened, he saw that Ruby kid to be the cause. She was followed by Weiss Schnee, Pyrrha Nikos and the animal. The other Ursa stood no chance.

"You ok"? The animal said.

"I could have handled them" Cardin sneered.

"I doubt you can handle the rest" Weiss shot back "Incoming". A horde of beowolves came running towards them. The leader of the pack had his head turned to look behind him. That changed fast when Ruby readied her weapon.

"This doesn't make us friends" Cardin said as he readied his mace.

"Lucky for us that we don't need friends to kill Grimm" The beast said.

"That is probably the only time we will agree on something"

* * *

The fight was intense but short. Ruby and Pyrrha shot the incoming Grimm with pin point accuracy. Weiss did the same with her Dust while Cardin and Jaune killed any Grimm that got close. It only got easier when the rest of the teams arrived.

When Mrs Goodwitch came it was pure overkill.

"That was a nice work out" Yang stretched her arms out. The teams were walking back to the pick up point.

"It was awesome" Ruby said excited as she was telling the rest of the team what happened.

"We know Ruby" Weiss sighed out "We were there". Suddenly Ruby pulled out Crescent Rose.

"What are you doing you dolt"

"I thought I heard something" Ruby said.

Blake raised an eyebrow "You sure"?

"Yeah I'm sure" The rest of the team then heard rustling in the bushes to the left of them. when a horn came in to view Ruby shot it.

"Meeaagh"

A goat ran out of the bush and deeper the forest, spooked because one of its horns was shot of. Team RWBY looked on with blank faces. That was till Yang bursted into laughter.

The students were now in the Bullheads on their way back to Beacon.

* * *

"I still can't believe you miss took a goat for a Grimm" Yang laughed.

"Yaaang please stop" Ruby wined. She was so embarrassed.

"Come on sis everyone could have made that mistake" Yang said. Her grin was growing again "But I don't think anyone would shot at the poor thing". Ruby pulled her hood over her head. When they landed and disembarked the team saw professor Lurmina walking towards them. But she wasn't wearing her standard clothing. She was wearing tight shorts and had bandages around her breasts.

And nothing else.

"Professor Lurmina" Ruby rushed over to her to escape her sisters teasing.

"Hey Ruby" Lurmina greeted the girl "You and your team had fun in the forest"?

"Oh you have to hear this prof" Yang had a teasing grin on her face.

"Yang no" Ruby started to hit her sister. It didn't do a thing.

"What she got covered in sap"?

"Nope she mistook a goat as a Grimm". Lurmina face looked like she didn't believe them.

"She shot a horn of the goat" Ruby tried to strangle Yang but it was ineffective. The brown haired Faunus turned to the rest of the team for confirmation. Blake and Weiss nodded.

"Well that's something" Lurmina said.

"Professor Lurmina" Weiss began "May I ask why you are in this state of dress". She tried to ask as polite as possible.

"Oh this my outdoors clothes"

"You can barely call those clothes" Blake pointed out.

"Less chance they get snagged" Lurmina replied.

"You going on a mission"? Yang asked while having Ruby in a headlock.

"Yup. A village called Herind has a small problem".

"Can we come"? Ruby asked.

"Ruby Rose you can't just ask to come along. There are rules for missions" Weiss lectured "Beside I doubt professor Lurmina will just allow us to come along".

"If you girls can get ready in ten minutes sure". The gang looked at the professor who shrugged her shoulders.

"I have no problem taking you with me" Lurmina said "Beside if you come with me you will learn a lot of things". Team RWBY held a small conference.

"Come on guys this will be awesome" Ruby said. She really wanted to go. She would be doing her first mission.

"I wouldn't say no more fighting" Yang threw in.

"It would give us some good experience for our career" Weiss said.

"It not that we have anything planned, let's go" Blake agreed.

The team turn back to the professor. Ruby stepped forward as the leader was to do.

"We have decided to join" Ruby declared.

"Then I will see you girls in ten minutes at dock five" The Faunus said "Don't be late or I will leave without you".

* * *

"You going somewhere Jaune"? Pyrrha asked.

"Yup a friend of mine will arrive at the docks today".

"Have fun" Nora said as Jaune walked out of the room.

The faunus walked to the docks and saw team RWBY enter a Bullhead with his aunt. 'Probably joining her on a mission' Jaune thought. What kind he didn't know. Lurmina didn't have a preferred kind of mission. She just read through them and picked one she thought would be fun. It had led to some of the most boring missions ever to near death experience for him to complete. Like who needed veteran Hunters to observe dragonfly in Vale itself? That was a colossal waste of time.

Jaune boarded his Bullhead to down town Vale. When he made it to the docks he looked around to see if his friend had arrived yet. He did spot a Dust store with a broken window and police surrounding the building.

'Why does that one store need that much police' The blonde asked himself. To him it looked like your average Dust shop. He decided to listen to what the detectives were saying to each other. When the term White Fang fell, Jaune's mood soured quickly. Of course it was them. Instead of helping Faunus kind they just make it worse.

"Hey stop that Faunus" Someone shouted. Jaune turned only to sign at what he saw. He saw two sailors chasing a monkey Faunus. The Faunus was a tan-skinned boy with short spiky light-blonde hair and blue eyes. He wore two red wrist bracers over black fingerless gloves and an open loose-collared white jacket with no shirt underneath, displaying his muscular physique. He also wore blue cargo pants tied up with a white belt. He had put white bandages on his legs and has a chain hanging from the belt loop on the right side of his pants. He sports black and yellow sneakers and wore a black cord with a round pendant bearing a monkey emblem. As a result of his Faunus lineage, he has a long prehensile monkey tail the same colour as his hair.

"Thanks for the ride guys" The Faunus waved goodbye as he jumped of the ship.

"You no good stowaway" One of the sailors yelled. The Faunus jumped onto street lantern and started to eat a banana he liberated form the ship. His stunt had catch the attention of two detectives. He showed how much he cared for the rules by throwing the banana peel to one of the guys faces. A short case occurred but the Faunus gave the officers the slip. The Faunus stretched he body and mentally praised himself on a job well done.

"You really can't keep out of trouble can you Sun"? The money Faunus heard behind him. He turned the see a blonde fox Faunus. One he recognised but was very different then the last time he saw him.

"That you Jaune"? Sun asked. The fellow Faunus smiled. That was all the conformation he needed. He walked over and shook Jaune's hand.

"Man you sure have changed" Sun proclaimed "I thought that the armour was permanently welled on you".

"And I thought you stop breaking the rules all the time" Jaune said back "I guess that Lurmina's lesson didn't stick very well".

Sun shivered in reminder at meeting the woman. He was low on cash and had decided to liberate a few Lien. What he got was an almost bad case of death. Quite permanently according to the rumours.

"I did learn my lesson" Sun countered "I learned to pick your targets better". Jaune facepalmed at that.

"Can't believe that was almost four years ago" Sun mumbled to himself "Anyway why did I need to come earlier? You weren't exactly clear about except that you needed my expertise".

"At my initiation my team and another team were almost attacked by an abyssal spectre. Lurmina wanted it to be dealt within month but it is still evading her. What I want you to do is to check if it hasn't drained any of the students cause I absolutely suck at that" Jaune explained.

"I see" Sun said under his breath "Sure I can do that".

"Thanks man" Jaune said "I own you one".

"Well you can pay me back by threating me to pizza" Sun replied "I'm starving".

Jaune shook his head in good fashion. "Sure I will show you where to get the best pizzas".

* * *

It was quiet on the Bullhead. Well that wasn't true. Team RWBY were talking about what they thought was going to happen, strategies on different kind of Grimm to how cool it was to having their first mission way before the rest of the year. Lurmina on the other hand was dead silence. She was meditating.

"Sud we awake her up"? Ruby asked her team.

"Well we don't know what we are going to do on this mission so we need to ask her than" Blake pointed out.

"Let me do it" Yang volunteered "Professor". The Faunus teacher opened one eye. "So what are we going to do on this mission"?

The Faunus left her meditating position. "Well as I said the village of Herind has big problem. They can't leave their village anymore or are too scared to leave" Lurmina explained "We are going there to deal with the problem. We will probably be back at Beacon tonight or tomorrow".

"What kind of Grimm are we dealing with" Yang asked while cracking her knuckles. She was itching for a fight.

"There are no Grimm around the village anymore. They're wiped out"

That threw the team for a loop. The Grimm weren't there anymore and the villagers were too scared to leave? What was going on there?

"Are we dealing with bandits then"? Blake asked. Ruby didn't look too thrilled about that.

Lurmina grinned at the question.

"No we're going to take down a Madhimoni"


	12. Chapter 12

"An Madhimoni" Blake asked "What kind of Grimm is that"?

"It isn't Grimm, it's a wild animal that has digested Dust" Lurmina explained.

"I find that hard to believe" Weiss argued "Dust has been used for many things even infused into human bodies. It should be no different for animals".

"That is correct" Lurmina agreed with the heiress "But the keyword is infused not digested. Have you ever eaten Dust Weiss"?

"Of course not. Who in their right mind could eat a Dust crystal"? Weiss sounded offended by the question.

"Have you ever questioned why"? Weiss stayed quiet for a moment. While the Schnee Dust Company had it on their labels for she didn't actually know why.

"Probably it will damage your digestive system"

"A little but nothing you can't recover from" The teacher said "Imagine you girls eating a Dust crystal". The girls did that and their faces turned sour fast.

"You're repulsed by the thought but you have no idea why, right"? The brown haired Faunus asked the team. They nodded. Some with a little hesitation. "The reason for that is because your stomach digest food into energy for you to use. The same happens to Dust just on a much larger scale. You would get such a boost that even the most lazy man in Remnant would be bouncing of the wall for a good seven hours. And that is with weak Dust. With your standard crystal it would be much worse".

"While I understand the danger now it doesn't explain why an animal would go crazy"? Yang asked after her horror vision.

An Dust up Ruby.

She repressed the shivers.

Lurmina nodded. "That brings us to the biggest difference between humans plus Faunus and animals. Self-awareness".

Weiss wanted to ask why that made the break but Lurmina was faster. "If an intelligence creature gets hyped if will either do something stupid or do an enormous amount of work. With a creature that uses instinct those instincts will go sky high driving them insane".

"And the moment its insane it will attack everything in sight" Blake finished for Lurmina, having realized the answer. The teacher gave her a thumps up.

"Say teach how dangerous are these Madhimonis"? Yang asked.

"There is no plural" Lurmina corrected "Depends on what kind of Madhimoni you're dealing with. But most can destroy a village or two before stopping".

"How come I have never heard about this"? Weiss asked.

"They happen mostly outside the kingdoms walls so the councils of Remnant don't care about it. And when it does happen in the kingdom, which is really rare, it's mostly a dog so they blame it on rabies".

"How do we fight them"? Ruby asked.

"Killing them or keeping them busy till the Dust is out of their system" Was the reply. Ruby fidgeted on her seat. She wasn't comfortable with killing animals. Grimm were no problem but animals made her think about Zwei. She couldn't do that.

"Anyway we're about to land so get ready". Lurmina stated "I have been to this village so I know where the mayor's house is. Just let me do the talking so we can get this mission done fast".

"Say teach back at your lesson on Friday you said something about crypts and not to take anything form them. Does that mean you believe in ghosts"? Yang asked.

"Yeah I do" Was the short reply. Yang smiled teasingly.

"So you use Ouija boards to summon ghosts and demons"? Yang's grin grew larger. The Faunus however was not amused.

"Most of the people who used Ouija boards are idiots. Most of the time they fool themselves".

Of course they fool themselves" Weiss interrupted "Ghosts don't exist. I find it strange that someone of your position would believe in them".

"Lots of people believe in many different things" Lurmina began " So long you don't actively annoy them or cause harm then you could be able to believe in whatever you want, even if it is ridiculous. That said the reason why people who used Ouija boards are idiots is because they don't follow the rules of the board".

Team RWBY looked confused. "Those boards have rules"? Blake asked. Lurmina let out an sigh.

"Yes they have rules. And the most important one is to close the session properly"

"Maybe it's too long for them to do it then" Yang suggested.

"It take ten second at max" Lurmina deadpanned.

"And how do you close the session"? The black haired member of team RWBY asked.

"Spell goodbye on the board"

"That is supposed to stop ghosts" Weiss didn't look convince in the slightest.

"You can see it as not pressing the end call button we you finish a scroll call" The teacher explained "The repercussion of that is you have a huge bill at the end of the month instead of a ghost haunting you".

"I still have don't believe that a piece of cardboard can summon the dead to speak with you" Weiss said. Lurmina smiled mysterious.

"Get ready ladies we are landing"

* * *

Herind wasn't what the girls had expected. They thought that the buildings would be made out of wood. Instead they were made inside massive trees. If they had flow over it they would never had thought there would be a village here. But the strangest things was that the village had no walls.

That thought hadn't crossed their mind yet as they stared in awe. Some expressed their emotions more than others.

"Yang there's a blacksmith inside that tree"!

No point for guessing who said that.

"Hurry up girls" Lurmina clapped her hands "I know it place is breath taking but we aren't here to sight see".

How is this possible" Weiss wondered "There is no way those trees can still be alive after they have been hollowed out".

"Except they are alive Weiss" Lurmina said.

"How"?

"I have no idea" The Faunus teacher admitted "The only ones who know how are the inhabitants of Herind. And their won't tell their secret to outsiders".

The group walked further into the village. When Lurmina walked towards one of the trees it didn't have anything to make it stand out. When they went inside they saw that the interior was carved out of the three. The team followed their teacher up the stairs. Their eyes taking in the fantasy place they were in. When they reached the next floor they were greeted by a man behind a desk that was connected with the floor. The man looked up from his work. The man had red hair and had freckles across his face with light brown eyes. His clothes consisted out a black jacket with a white shirt and black trousers.

"Good day, How may I be of help to you"? The man asked.

"Good day" Lurmina answered back " We're replying to your request for the Madhimoni".

The man looked passed Lurmina to see team RWBY. He looked back at Lurmina.

"With all due respect great Huntress but I don't believe it would be wise to take children out on this mission". The team mood dropped drastically. This guy just insulted their pride.

"They are here to learn how the take down Madhimoni" Lurmina explained "I will take full responsibility for their actions".

The man had still had doubts written all over his face. "If you say so great Huntress. May I know your full name to fill in the paperwork"?

"It's Lurmina William Arc". The man suddenly perked up.

"I understand now. The mayor is on the next floor". The group walked up the next flight of stairs.

"You seem to be well known Miss Lurmina" Weiss said, her mood still sour because of the man's comment.

"I have done quite a lot of requests for this village".

"Why hasn't Jaune told us about this place. It is awesome". Ruby said exited.

"That's cause he has never been to Herind" Lurmina said.

"But he has been traveling with you for years" Ruby yelled.

"Inside voice Rube" Yang said.

"That's cause he wanted to get physically stronger and this place is to beautifully to destroy for training. Add that the locals really don't like if you start destroying trees so I avoided this place".

They had reached the next floor. The mayor seemed to be waiting for them. The mayor of Herind was a woman with brown hair with grey streaks with a slightly wrinkled face. She wore a simple white shirt and a black skirt.

"Hello Lurmina it's been quite some time since we last met" The mayor said with a smile.

"It sure has Agrath" Lurmina greeted back "Has Cornir resign as your secretary"?

The now named Agrath let out a sad sign. "No he got killed by the Madhimoni".

"My condolences, he was a good man. Way better than the guy you have now"

"Gilles is new to this. I'm sure that in a few months he would be a great secretary".

"Maybe" Lurmina said " Anyway can you give us more details about the Madhimoni and what was his last location"?

"It's last know location was northeast of the obelisk of remembrance. It seems to like that place for some reason. It's specie is a bear and it has eaten a lighting Dust crystal".

Lurmina grimaced. "Great, one of the more harder ones to fight".

* * *

Team RWBY and their teacher were walking through the dense forest. Thick underbrush prevented them of a fast and easy trip.

"Why is this part of the village in such a poor state"? Weiss asked grumpy.

"Cause we aren't in Herind anymore" Lurmina answered.

"What" Weiss was catch off guard "But we didn't see any form of protection on the way here".

"Herind doesn't have walls or outposts" The Faunus teacher said "It's treehouses don't register as manmade structures to the Grimm".

"That doesn't make any sense" Blake entered the conversation.

"It doesn't" Lurmina agreed "But that is the reality. Probably has something to do with how they make their homes".

"Urrgh How long till we get to this obelisk" Ruby wined. She wasn't used to walk long distances through thick underbrush.

"It's just up ahead" Was the rely. That said it still took five minutes to get there. When they arrived they were in a clearing with a giant stone, shaped like a pencil, in the middle. Vines tried to grow over the structure but you could see that someone was trying to keep the obelisk in good shape. A smaller stone stood in front of the obelisk with what look like writing. Yang walked over to the smaller stone to see what was written on it.

Non dimenticare mai i guerrieri che hanno dato la vita per fermare il male.

"Weiss you know what is written here"? The blonde asked her teammate. She wasn't stupid but that made no sense to her.

"I have no idea" The heiress said after a small pause. She had been taught a lot as the heiress of the SDC but ancient languages wasn't one of them. They both turned to their teacher but Lurmina answered before they say a word.

"No I don't know what is written there. My best guess is that it is a war monument from a time long passed". Lurmina clapped her hands "Anyway we aren't here for a piece of rock, we're here to takedown a Madhimoni. Good luck". Team RWBY looked at the Faunus in confusion.

"Uhm You're going to help us right"? Yang asked.

"Fine" Lurmina signed out "Northeast is that way".

"I meant helping us fight".

"No".

"Why would you not help us"? Weiss yelled "This is highly irresponsible for a teacher"!

"Making students learn new things is a teacher's responsibility" Lurmina lectured "And the best way to do that is first-hand experience".

"Have fun girls, don't take too long" Lurmina said as she jumped back into the forest. Ruby tried to chase her down but lose her almost immediate.

"Alright Team RWBY let's show how great we are" Ruby cheered out. Her team agreed with her. A fire was lit to prove their teacher how good they were.

* * *

That fire was snuffed out fast. The forest made it hard for the team to navigate through. To make matters worse it started to rain, making the ground slippery. Already Ruby had slipped once and Weiss twice. She complained quite a bit about that. The forest was getting humid even if it was still raining, making the girls sweat a lot. They were all frustrated and were yelling at each other. All while they still hadn't seen a clue of the Madhimoni.

"I think we have been here already" Blake said to her teammates. That said she wasn't sure. This entire place looked like every tree was a clone from each other.

"Fan-fu-Freaking- tastic" Yang yelled. She almost swore but she still had a grip on her temper. But the conditions weren't making it easy for her.

"No need to yell, I can heard you" Weiss growled out". Yang wanted to yell at her but bit her tongue.

"I wonder if it's raining at Beacon" Ruby mumbled.

* * *

"Your skill to notice when it will rain still amazes me" Jaune said as he and Sun were on a Bullhead to Beacon.

"It's a skill you need to learn if you want to life in Vacuo" Sun said "But this one came out of nowhere, it must suck to be outside in this weather".

"How long will continue" Jaune asked his friend.

"An hour or two".

"I guess a tour of Vale will have to wait".

"I will probably do that when the rest of my team arrives" Sun said "Anyway you have to introduce your team to me".

"Like I would forget that".

* * *

"I thought you knew where we were going" Weiss said angry. Being wet, sweaty and covered in mud with no results to show for, she was pissed.

"I don't see you helping in anyway heiress so shut up" Blake hissed back. Team RWBY was falling apart.

"Ok girls let calm down" Yang tried to mediate even if she was getting angrier by the minute "Getting angry with each other is going to get us AHH". Yang slipped and landed face first into the mud.

"Arrrgh I hate this fucking mission" The blonde raged, forgetting that her little sister was here "I wish we never took this stupid mission"!

"Stop yelling or we will never find this bear" Blake hissed. The team were fighting once again. Ruby stood there looking nervous.

"Guys please stop fighting" Ruby pleaded. This mission wasn't going like she thought it would. She thought she and her team would fight a horde of Grimm, winning and be rewarded with lots of cookies. Not this mess.

"Shut up Ruby" Weiss and Blake yelled at the same time.

" Hey no one yells at my little sister" Yang looked ready to beat the black and white part of team RWBY up.

They were arguing so loud they didn't take notice of their surrounding or the creature that was stalking them.

* * *

When Lurmina left team RWBY she had high hopes for them. They were a good team that participated a lot in her lessons so she thought they would do pretty well in the field.

Her hopes were destroyed fast.

They just walked the direction she pointed out. They were lucky that she actually pointed them in the right direction or they would have walked away from their objective. Then they walked after each other in a line. It would be smart to have Blake in the lead because she was a Faunus but the rest of the team didn't know that. They didn't spread out while keeping in each other's vision. They didn't look for evidence that the Madhimoni was in this area.

They even walked right passed its droppings an half hour ago.

Lurmina was squatting on a tree branch. She didn't pay the rain any mind. She was observing the team falling apart as they got dirtier and angrier with the minute. Weiss and Blake were the worse contestants at that. That said she herself was getting mad herself. The sheer incompetence of this team was insane. They didn't try to make the best of the situation or change their strategy.

'When we get back to Beacon I'm changing the way I'm teaching these kids' Lurmina thought. If this was the results of what active participating students, then the thought of what the students that didn't go to her lessons scared her.

They would get eaten by the Grimm. Quite literally.

As she thought things couldn't get any worse it did. The Madhimoni was sleeping and the team was walking right towards it. But because they were complaining so loud they woke it up. It circled around them and it was now stalking the team now without them even realizing that it was less then forty meters away from. Blake should've notice that yet she was now arguing heated with Weiss about the SDC Faunus working force and that they were underpaid.

While she agreed with her, this was neither the place or the time to have that kind of conversation.

She decided to help the team by alerting that the Madhimoni was behind them. Normally she wouldn't have done that but this one was acting strange. When it woke, it should have charged straight at RWBY but it didn't. She grabbed an acorn from the tree she was in. she threw it with some speed, nailing the beast right behind the ear. The beast roared in pain, alerting the girls of its location. It charged at them now that the element of surprise was gone.

Now Lurmina hoped that they at least knew how to fight as a team.

* * *

"It because of the SDC that the Faunus have it so hard! It's no wonder why you get targeted" Blake yelled at the white haired girl.

"My father's company has nothing to do with the suffering of the Faunus or why the White Fang is a terrorist group" Weiss yelled back.

"Can you two stop yelling" Yang ironically yelled "I can't even hear myself think"!

Ruby didn't know what to do. Every time she tried to stop the fighting it only got worse. A little push more and weapons would surely enter the fight.

 **RRROOOAAARRR**

Suddenly an enormous roar cut through the forest. Everyone turn to where it came from.

A big brown bear was standing just a few meters away from them. What was strange about this bear was that its eyes seem to glow a light blue colour that looked like it could jump from its eyes. Lighting was circling around the bears paws. Its fur looked more like spikes than hair. When it looked at them it roared again while lighting escaped from its eyes.

"It's the Madhimoni" Ruby yelled while turning Crescent Rose into scythe form "Battle positions"!

The rest of team RWBY had unholsterd their weapons. Their fight with the Madhimoni had just began.

* * *

 **SoWriteIt here. It looks like team RWBY isn't doing great. Not surprising because they never had to use their survivals skill without someone who knew what they were doing. A few lessons won't fix that. Getting no results in a few hours hard work isn't fun. Bad weather only makes things worse. Being in the rain for a few hours will make anyone really annoyed. Till the next chapter.**


End file.
